


Strength, Wisdom - Book 2

by The Mighty Porthos (Porthos4ever)



Series: Duality Apocalypse AU [2]
Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Asexuality Spectrum, Crossover Pairings, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Penis Size, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, also warnings for reference to some background character's sexual trauma, because it's still an apocalypse, everything is twincest, hulking out, twin Matt Bomers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porthos4ever/pseuds/The%20Mighty%20Porthos
Summary: Larry has always believed that the differences between him and his twin make them better, make them stronger together. Until, suddenly, they don't.
Relationships: Ben Carson (Mirrors 2008)/Daniel Schreber, Henry Jekyll/Larry Byrne, Larry Byrne/Ben Carson
Series: Duality Apocalypse AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668682
Comments: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up, they had always been reassured that it was perfectly normal and natural to be curious about their own bodies, to explore what felt good, as long as you were in private, alone. And alone had always meant with your twin.

Larry had always been comfortable around Henry, natural in a way that couldn't imagine being unnatural. Henry knew everything about him, his twin was the other half of him. They were different, of course. Complimentary in ways described by words like introvert and extrovert, serious and silly, calm and excitable. Henry was always far better at their studies, and Larry would pout sometimes and lay his head in his lap as they did homework. "No fair you got my share of the brains."

Henry would laugh and stroke his hair. "Not true. Come here, I'll help you." And he did, so Larry didn't mind when he still did better on tests, just like Henry didn't mind if Larry did better in their mother's classes in the salon, or wanted to roughhouse with some of the other pairs during common time while he read alone.

So really, it shouldn't have been a surprise to discover the same about them when it came to desire.

They'd touched each other growing up, of course, they were too curious not to. But that was just experimentation, seeing what felt good. It wasn't the same to Larry as watching people kiss in the old picture-visions and feeling a throb of arousal in his groin, wasn't the same as admiring the other twins in their year in the salon change room, or seeing Ben Schreber coming out of the showers (oh god, Ben Schreber in the showers) and wanting to lick the shower water off his nipples. Henry always seemed somewhat bemused when Larry would tell him such things, and while he was generally quite amiable to giving him a helping hand and sometimes seemed to enjoy one himself, it wasn't something that he ever instigated.

At one point Larry had wondered if he just needed to be a more compelling offering, and spent several weeks reading up on technique and practicing controlling his gag reflex. The first time he'd taken Henry in his mouth had been so fucking hot that he'd come without hardly touching himself, just from the knowledge of his twin's orgasm. But when he'd crawled into the couch with Henry a few days later and offered to do it again while he read, Henry had just smiled and said, "If you like," which didn't particularly inspire much confidence at all.

He wonders if things are the same for any of the other twins. Some of them certainly seem to be doing more. Neal and Kenneth have been pretty obvious about it for years. Ben's admitted the same to him when they've been alone, his obvious love for Daniel sweet and sexy at once. And he'd definitely walked in on Connor and Murphy jerking each other in the shower, their tongues down each other's throats.

It's hard not to want that, too.

They're last in line for the salon showers after combat training one day - common, and not a hardship when they always stay a bit after to spend time with their mother during free time. Larry had spent a glorious amount of time during partners getting pinned to the mat by Ben Schreber, and watching him and his twin Daniel leave the shower stall with nothing but towels wrapped around their waists makes Larry's half-hard cock change to a raging boner in record time.

"You coming?" Henry asks, bemused, and Larry turns quickly before either of the Schreber twins can notice him staring (or hard.) 

He shucks off his gi and steps in to turn on the shower, wrapping one hand around his cock with a groan. "God, I would let him wreck me any way he wanted. I'd let either of them wreck me. Fuck, they could both wreck me at once. Don't you think?"

Henry gives a noncommittal hum, stepping in with him, and Larry turns to lean back against the wall, trying not to sigh. He feels slightly awkward, touching himself, not because he cares if Henry sees but because his opinions on the Schreber twins clearly aren't shared. "You really aren't into them at all, are you?"

Henry smiles and steps into him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. His fingers, slick with soap, curl around the head of his cock, and Larry can't help but groan, rocking up against his palm. It feels so much better than just touching himself, and it takes a second to realize that his brother's answered him. "Not really. But that doesn't matter. You are."

It feels good to be touched, enough that he lets Henry push his hand away and take over completely, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He aches to give his twin the same pleasure, but holds back. "Anyone else, then? Or maybe someone in the picture vision? Or... women?"

Henry chuckles, nuzzling his jaw, fingers twisting around him in a way he's learned is very effective in making Larry gasp. "Not really, no. Are you thinking about women?"

Larry gives a breathless laugh. "God no. Well, I mean, that one picture with the woman who fights the giant aliens kinda left me half - ah, half chub - " He bites his bottom lip as Henry's fingers tighten around him slightly, milking his shaft. "Fuck, why am I so horny all the time? Am I too horny?"

"You're perfect," Henry murmurs, breath warm against his ear as he kisses the soft skin under it. "Don't worry, love. You maybe just got my share."

It's a thought that stays with him long after Henry has coaxed him to climax, long after they've left the shower.

It seems supremely unfair. Their differences have always made them better together. Why is this the one that makes him feel so alone?

And then their magic finally shows itself, and Larry listens, slightly dazed, to Doctor Juliette talk about Activation and Sexual Release, and he takes his new case of dildos back to their rooms and fucks himself alone, and tries not to worry that even this won't make Henry want him.

~~~

The day that Ben and Daniel aren't at the salon for morning combat training - they're on a mission, their mother tells them, gone to the Protector Halls for their first Activation - it leaves Larry both excited and nervous. The thought of their magic finally, finally activating has always been exciting. Seeing everything they've trained and studied for coming to fruition. But it's also easy to remember how the Schreber twin's magic had begun to show only a few months ago. How short a time he and Henry will have before their first mission. It's hard not to feel nervous about that.

He's used to Henry coming to bed later than him; his brother generally prefers to read in their little sitting room, and since their talk with the doctor about Activation it's become unspoken between them that Larry can have the room to himself to masturbate as long as he likes, calling his brother to bed when he's ready to sleep. Larry'd discovered that his access to picture vision titles had been greatly expanded when he'd been given the dildos to a surprisingly vast collection of pornography featuring performers of all genders and combinations, including a few videos of solo young men pleasuring themselves with impossibly large dildos the size of the largest one in his case. It's more than a little tempting - especially knowing that the films were made before Rabbits had their magic - but Larry isn't quite ready to think about taking something so large quite yet.

He's just loading up a very nice threesome he's enjoyed several times when the door slides open, unlocked with the touch of his twin's palm. Larry sits up immediately, pausing the feed, glad he hasn't opened the case of dildos yet. "Sorry - "

Henry smiles, shaking his head. "It's alright. You can keep going if you want. I just wanted to... talk to you."

Larry stares at him, trying to read his expression, his intent. "... while I'm watching porn?"

Henry shrugs. "If you like." He settles against his side, drawing Larry to lean back into the pillows again, and winds his arms around him. He presses a kiss to his hair before reaching over him to start the video again. "Mmm. They look a bit like Ben and Daniel."

Larry feels his cheeks heat. The two blonds in the video aren't twins, and one of them is a little bigger than the other, but he's found it ridiculously easy to see them as his friends when he watches it through his eyelashes. "Maybe a bit."

Henry's fingers draw idle patterns on his chest as he looks at the video and Larry tries not to shiver at how good it feels. Is it intentional? It can't be, Henry never starts anything like this - 

"I'm sorry," his twin says softly, nuzzling the side of his face, pressing a soft kiss just under his earlobe. "I know you need more than what I can give you."

"I'm alright," Larry tries to say, and Henry gives a soundless laugh against his skin.

"I can feel you, love," he murmurs. "I've been able to since our magic started showing. Like when we meditate, but... all the time. I know you're - I know I'm not - "

Larry lets his head fall back against the headboard with a groan. "Fuck. I'm sorry. I wish I wasn't so fucking horny all the time."

Henry's fingers trace over his stomach, rubbing lightly over his cock through his boxers, and Larry bites his lip on a groan, quickly hardening even under the gentle stimulation. "You don't have anything to feel sorry about, Lar. I should be helping you more."

"It's been even worse since our magic's started," Larry sighs, hips arching into his twin's caress. "Feels like it's never enough, even when I'm exhausted. I guess you feel that too."

"I... do," Henry admits softly. He sucks gently at Larry's earlobe, pushing fingers under the elastic of his boxers to palm him slowly. "It's why I wish I could... give you more."

Larry turns his face to kiss him, feeling himself tremble against his brother's lips. "Hen... don't force yourself to do things you don't like just because I want them," he whispers, heart aching, and Henry gives a soft moan of dismay.

"It's not like that, love. I like pleasing you. I really like how happy it makes you, I... it makes me so happy to please you. And... I don't know, maybe now that I can feel you it'll be easier to get into it."

Larry tries to smile. "You can borrow back some of your share of the horny?"

Henry laughs softly and kisses him again. "I'd like to fool around with you tonight," he murmurs, and kisses him longer, sucking on this bottom lip. It feels good to have him so close, to kiss him so sweetly, perhaps almost better then how the palm of his hand is still rubbing slowly along his shaft. Henry nuzzles his jaw, dropping soft kisses. "I'd like to help you practice tonight," he murmurs against his ear, teasing the lobe with his teeth, and Larry's cock twitches harder under his palm at the thought. "Wanna feel how you feel when I help you. And I...." he hesitates for a moment, silent while he continues to fondle Larry's cock gently. "I was hoping I could ask you to do something for me."

"I can suck you again if you want," Larry offers hopefully.

Henry gives a soft, soundless laugh against his skin. "Maybe. We'll see. You are really good at it, you know."

"Am I?" Larry asks, and Henry moves to kiss him again with a reassuring hum.

"Absolutely," he promises. "Which is why I was hoping that... um... maybe you'd agree to get a second opinion?"

Larry draws back a little, confused. "About... how well I can suck you?"

Henry shakes his head with a soft laugh, looking down. "No. No, I... thought you might like to go to bed with Ben and Daniel."

Larry bites his lip on a groan at the thought. "Oh fuck."

"Is that a yes?" Henry slips his hand from his boxers only to tug at the fabric, and Larry helps him, kicking them off eagerly.

"You know I'd have them any way they'll have me," he draws a soft hiss as Henry licks his palm and starts to stroke him again, more earnestly. "Oh god, yes...."

"Good," Henry murmurs, going back to nuzzling his jaw, his neck. "Then it's settled."

It's hard to think, while Henry is stroking pleasure through him so expertly, but he can't quite ignore his confusion. "Uh... what's settled? Oh - !"

Henry's breath is hot against his ear, thumb swiping over the head of his cock with each stroke. "Going to bed with Ben and Daniel. They want to. Ben really wants to. I want to feel what you feel like when they fuck you - "

And just like that, Larry's coming, gasping as the world falls away to nothing but the mental image of being impaled by Ben's dick.

He pants, trying to gather his thoughts together around the residual shivers of pleasure as Henry continues to stroke him slowly. "... what?"

Henry nips lightly at his earlobe. "You should hand me the lube and one of those dildos."

"Oh fuck." Larry scrambles to obey, not quite believing Henry is even offering. He's worked up to the fourth largest dildo almost embarrassingly quickly - he'd skipped the smallest one altogether - and for a moment he's tempted to go bigger, but hands Henry what he's used to instead, letting his brother arrange him on his side. He hears the cap of the lube, then moans as Henry teases the slick head against his ass. "Oh god yes."

"Just like this?" Henry pushes it against him experimentally, giving a pleased hum as Larry whimpers, trying to rock back onto it. "My needy little twin."

"Can't help - ah - it - ohh..." Larry draws a hissed breath through his teeth; it's good, but intense, body adjusting to the penetration as Henry rocks the toy into him gently, slowly deeper. 

"Do you imagine that Ben's fucking you like that when you watch this?" Henry murmurs against his skin, and Larry opens his eyes. He hasn't been paying attention to the video, but the noises of pleasure the actors are making are very encouraging, and as he turns his attention back to it he realizes that Henry's timing the slow thrusts of the toy with the blond on screen.

"Sometimes," he admits breathlessly, curling his fingers around his own cock. "I know it's silly, but...."

Henry's lips are warm on the back of his neck. "Why is it silly?" 

Larry gives a soft laugh. He's never felt jealous of the Schreber twins, he likes them both far too much for that. But it's been hard not to wonder if things could ever be different. "He has Daniel. They have each other. They don't need me."

"But they want you," Henry purrs, and despite the pleasure, Larry feels a spike of helpless longing.

"I don't think I can play at that right now," he breathes, and his twin gives a soft moan of dismay. 

Henry stops the movement of the toy and presses up against his back, wrapping his arms around him, one thigh pressed against his ass to keep it in place. "It's not play, love. I told you, they want you. I spoke with Daniel. He says they would very much like to have you for practice any time you want." He pressed a kiss under his ear, stroking his chest, voice warm and low and pleased. "He says Ben really wants you. He says they already have a list of things they want to do to you."

A choked noise escapes Larry's lips - he's not sure if it's a laugh or a sob. He feels too vulnerable in the moment, needing the pleasure he's craved so badly, and the thought of being wanted like he wants them is intoxicating. He grinds back against Henry's thigh, gasping at the shift of the dildo inside him. "Oh fuck - !"

"You believe me, don't you?" Henry starts to rock his thigh against him, letting the toy slip out of him just a bit before pressing it to the hilt again. "I really want you to be with them." He covers Larry's hand on his dick, stroking him with him.

"... you really asked them that for me?" Part of Larry is still aware that it can't have been easy when his twin is normally so reserved, especially about anything he considers a weakness.

"I did," Henry murmurs, sucking at his earlobe. "You'll agree, won't you?"

"Yes," Larry gasps, rocking back against him desperately, craving more. "Oh god yes, yes, thank you, love... fuck... but what about you?"

"I'll be nearby," Henry replies, low and pleased. "I'll be close enough to enjoy how good it feels when they wreck you just like you want."

"God - !" Larry's coming again almost without warning, drunk on the idea, the promise of what's to come. This time he hears Henry groan into his skin, mouth sealing at the crook of his neck, sucking hard as Larry jerks back against his thigh, chasing the shudders of pleasure.

His twin lets go of Larry's hand from around his cock, breath coming harder against his skin as he takes hold of the dildo again, fucking him slowly. "God... I really could fuck you all night, couldn't I?"

Perhaps Larry ought to try and calm down, but it's hard when Henry knows just how to use the toy inside him. Everything he's saying makes him feel on edge, and he shudders at the thought of what it could be like when they Activate, if Henry really could want him. He thinks of his twin, as large as the largest dildo, wanting him, needing to have him. "Yes. Oh yes. All night, as long as you need to, fuck, I'm made for it - "

This time Henry's teeth sink into his neck muscle, a brief lick of pain as he groans, rocking the toy up into him more earnestly. Then the movement falters. "Lar, can I - I want - I want to try...."

"The... dildo?" Larry squirms, confused, and hears his brother give a little helpless laugh, easing it away.

He fumbles with something, but then he's pressing close again, and Larry feels the length of his twin's erection press between his ass cheeks. "Can I try - " he whispers, and Larry feels like he's falling all over himself to answer.

"Yes. Jesus, yes, Hen, fuck, anytime you want, however you want - " and then Henry's pressing into him, and Larry cries out at the rush of elation. He feels good inside him, it feels fucking magical, so much better than any toy because it's _Henry_ \- 

"It feels so good for you," Henry says, wondering, half whispered. He rocks against him slowly, pushing deeper, and Larry finds Henry's hand on his hip with his own, clutching his fingers tightly.

"Yes," he gasps, trying to rock with him, wanting to encourage more but half afraid it will break whatever spell has come over them. "You're so good - !"

"Really so much better than a toy?" Henry grinds against his ass, breath hard against his skin. "Fuck, Lar...."

Lar tries to twist in his arms, turning his face back towards him, and is rewarded with a kiss, Henry claiming his mouth with a low groan, sucking at his bottom lip. Larry's lips part to him eagerly, needing to taste, to feel, and for the moment lets himself push away all the questions and insecurities to just revel in the moment, in the intimacy he hadn't entirely realized he so badly needed. "Is it good for you?" he manages to gasp, and Henry kisses him again, harder, hips stuttering into him.

"You're incredible," he breathes, ragged, slightly helpless. "So hot and slick around my cock, love... being inside you... the way you feel when I'm inside you...."

"Because you're my twin," Larry replies, crying out as Henry begins to fuck him in earnest. "Oh fuck yes, yes - !"

His brother nips at his bottom lip almost carelessly, hand pulling from their tangle of fingers to pull on his cock. "Wanna feel your orgasm as you come on my cock," he pants, and it's like a command, his pleasure cresting, the world going white behind his eyes. 

Almost before Larry can breathe again he's reaching back to grab Henry's hip, pulling him closer, because even though the intensity is almost too much to stand he can't bear for it to end. "Don't stop," he begs desperately. "Please don't stop, oh god, Henry, please - "

"My twin," Henry pants against his mouth, pressing closer. He pushes one of Larry's knees up higher, almost on top of him now, fucking him deeper in the most desperate, perfect way. "Fuck, you're so needy...!"

"I'm sorry - " Larry tries to say, but Henry's kissing his words away, hard and trembling.

"Don't - " he whispers harshly. "You're perfect. You're perfect, and I love you so much, and - oh fuck, Lar - "

His thrusts grow ragged, almost rough, and Larry feels drunk, feels high on his words and his passion. "Please come in me," he gasps, repeating the words at Henry's little needy, desperate cry. "Please come in me, Hen, fill me up, please let me feel you -"

And then he is, kissing him hard and trembling, and Larry can feel him pulse inside him, growing slicker as he spills into him. Henry's hips jerk up into him as he does, stuttered and desperate, and it's everything Larry's wanted and everything he never quite realized he needed until now.

"I love you," Henry gasps against his lips with one last stuttered thrust, and Larry lets the pleasure take him one last time, bright and beautiful. He revels in the rush of ecstasy over his nerves, the knowledge of Henry's pleasure, and as his orgasm fades he finally, _finally_ feels sated.

Henry holds him close, forehead resting to his, breath mingling as they come down. He shifts the arm he's leaning on so that he can cup Larry's head, fingers stroking his hair as he dots soft kisses to his forehead, eyelids, lips. "I like stealing some of your horny," he murmurs, and Larry laughs, soft and breathless, cuddling him close.

"Anytime," he whispers, heart aching with love. He opens his eyes as Henry draws back, but his brother's smile is sweet as he gazes down on him.

"We're going to be okay, aren't we? When we activate? We can take care of each other."

He's been just as worried, Larry realizes, and tries to intentionally focus love and support towards him, like they're learning to do in meditation. "Of course we can."

He watches Henry relax, smiling, leaning in to brush a soft kiss against his lips. "I like feeling you," he murmurs. "Especially like this. I don't... I'm not sure how often it will help me, um... steal your horny...."

"It's alright if it doesn't," Larry says softly, stroking his hair, and realizes that he means it. Henry's doing his best for him, far more than was necessary, and that realization meant far more than whether or not he might ever get fucked like this again.

"Thank you," Henry whispers, and kisses him again, trembling, holding him tight. He draws a shivering breath finally, and nestles his face into the crook of his neck, kissing a spot on his skin that's surprisingly tender. "Will you still go to bed with Ben and Daniel?"

Larry smiles, giving a hum of assent. "I could never be so ungrateful as to turn down such a lovely gift that you've worked so hard to give me."

Henry laughs softly, arms tightening around him in a brief squeeze. "Maybe sometimes... after you've been with them, you can tell me about it and I can help you practice?"

"I'd like that very much," Larry murmured, and kissed his brother's hair.

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

When Larry sees the Schreber twins again he's not quite sure what to expect. They hadn't appeared until dinner the day they'd returned from the Protector Hall, and then they'd immediately been the centre of attention, swarmed by the others in their year and even the younger boys, and Larry, feeling strangely shy in regards to his friends for the first time, had found it easier to hang back and eat with Henry, half listening to the tirade of questions.

"You know it's impossible for us to tell you," Ben replies around a mouthful of food, then swallows. "You have to experience your Magic to really understand it. But it was wonderful. Just as exciting as you could imagine and more."

"But what did you do?"

"We went outside the wall," Daniel replies, which is met with impressed ahhs from many of the younger ones, and Larry has to hold back a laugh. They'd studied enough missions to know that basically all of them were outside the city walls. "We were guarding a working crew that was repairing creature damage to the wall. We had to fight one of them off."

"A really big one," Ben agrees. "Big horns and hooves and crazy eyes. But we were too fast for it, just like you've seen in the footage. Daniel knew exactly what it was going to do before the creature even did and we took care of it with the other Protectors just like that." He snaps his fingers.

"The other mission went deep into the wildlands to bring back resources," Daniel adds, turning his attention to the youngest. "They say that because Ben and I have studied so hard we can start doing hard missions soon. So make sure you do your homework tonight, okay?" He glances at Ben, who smiles at him, and there's so much warmth and adoration between them that for a moment Larry feels like he can hardly breathe.

They're closer now than they've ever been before. He'd have to be an idiot not to see that.

It's hard to believe he could ever have a place in that.

"You should talk to them," Henry says softly.

Larry forces a laugh, shaking his head. "It's fine, they just got back. I'll catch them another day."

"...alright," Henry agrees after a moment, but squeezes his knee under the table.

But Larry also notices that Ben and Daniel get much quieter when the Head Matron enters the room, reserved in a way that's strange for them. And when they make their excuses and leave soon after he feels strangely worried.

"Go after them," Henry says softly. "I'll swing by their quarters afterwards and hang out if you're still there."

Larry's quite sure that he won't be, but he nods, and slips away after them.

He's long had open access to the twin's small sitting room - most of their year had found it easier to set it up that way long ago, used to coming in and out of each other's spaces during free time, and only Neil and Kenneth had set their to private with the open declaration of wanting to save everyone from getting an eyeful. Still, Larry knocks lightly before pressing his hand to the reader, feeling overheated and anxious and a little bit stupid for even coming.

Ben and Daniel are standing close together inside, talking, but they both turn as soon as the door opens, and Ben's face immediately lights up. "Lar!"

"Sorry, I - I don't mean to intrude, I just - you guys left so quickly, I was worried - "

"Sorry we didn't get a chance to say hi." Ben steps closer to him and moves one hand as if to touch him, then stops awkwardly. "I'm glad you came by."

He's noticeably flustered, unusually so, and Larry feels his heart sink. Of course it would be awkward for Ben to tell him that they weren't interested anymore in what Henry had asked him to do.

"Listen," he starts, looking down at the rug. "I know that you - Henry told me about what he asked you. It's okay, I know things are different now. You don't have to - "

"Things aren't different now." Daniel's voice is soft and serious, but he's smiling when Larry glances up to look at him. "At least not when it comes to you. Or what Henry asked us."

Heart pounding, Larry looks to Ben, who's smiling at him, soft and sweet and... is he actually blushing? "As long as you still want to be here?"

Part of his mind tells him he should say no. That this can't possibly be a good idea, it can't possibly work out, especially when they have each other. But the look in Ben's eyes is so hopeful, and fuck if Larry hasn't wanted this for as long as he can remember.

"Yes," he whispers. "Yes, I - I really want to be here."

Ben's exhalation is audible, and he steps closer, reaching up to cup his cheek, fingers barely brushing his skin at first before caressing his cheekbone, stroking into his hair. He opens his mouth to say something, then looks to Daniel, who's suddenly smiling so wide that he looks near tears with joy.

"Go ahead," he whispers. "Tell him."

Ben looks more bashful at that, glancing up at Larry through his eyelashes. "I just... guess I've been hoping for a while that maybe you felt that way?" he says softly, and Larry's heart stops.

_They want you,_ Henry had told him. _Ben really wants you._ And Larry had thought about kinky threesomes and getting fucked, but... this....

"Oh," he whispers, and has to cover Ben's hand on his face with his own just to anchor himself, feeling his fingers tremble as he does. He swallows hard, wanting to do more, wanting to reach out to him and half afraid that he'll wake up from this dream if he does.

"Is that... alright?" Ben asks worriedly, and Larry nods quickly.

"Yes. Yes, it - oh god, Ben, I - " he looks to Daniel, half disbelieving. "But...."

Daniel laughs softly, rocking back on his heels. "Oh, I definitely like you, too. But my kind of like is much more about all the dirty things I want to do with you. Ben's kind of like is the mushy disgusting kind."

"I want to do dirty things to him, too," Ben shoots back indignantly.

Daniel laughs again, stepping in to kiss his twin, warm and sweet. "Well then, hurry up and be mushy so you can bring him to bed for dirty things," he says softly, and then kisses Larry's cheek before disappearing into their bedroom. 

Ben watches him go, then looks back to Larry, swallowing visibly. He reaches out to catch Larry's free hand with his, squeezing gently. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything before," he said softly. "I've been so worried about... everything, I guess. Activation. It's been a hell of a couple of days. But I... I like spending time with you so much, Lar. I like you so much. And I know that we both have our twins, but I... you're important to me."

"Me too," Larry whispers, and then Ben's fingers are tightening in his hair, urging him closer as he leans in to bring their mouths together.

At first it's barely more than a brush, Ben's lips soft and trembling, and Larry can feel the stuttered breath he draws against his mouth. Then he's kissing him again, warm and yearning, giving a soft, needy moan against his lips as he wraps his arms around him to pull him close. The press of his body is strong and warm and better than Larry could have ever imagined, and his lips part to Ben's eagerly, groaning as Ben takes the invite to suck hungrily at his lower lip. It feels so good to be close to him, but while Larry is certainly used to being turned on by many, many things about Ben (oh god so many), there's a trembling kind of wonder that comes with kissing him now. Larry feels like he can hardly breathe, like his heart is running a million miles a minute and simultaneously stopped, like his core is a thousand butterflies.

Ben finally breaks from his mouth when they're both breathless, but he keeps Larry close, letting his forehead rest to his. "Will Henry mind?" he asks, and Larry thinks of his twin and feels a rush of deep and resounding love.

"No," he breathed. "No, I... Henry feels the same way I think Daniel does. Without the kinky things. He... likes feeling when I'm happy." His cheeks feel warm as he speaks, but his words make Ben smile wider, adoring as he looks up at Larry.

"Well then... would you like to come have a threesome with my brother?"

Larry hadn't thought the idea of that could possibly be any sexier, but clearly he'd been wrong. He bites his lip on a soft groan that he can't quite hold back. "Yeah. Yeah, I really want to. Henry might come read on your couch, is that okay?"

Ben laughs softly, stroking his cheek as he steps back and catching his hand to lead him towards the bedroom. "Anything you like, sweetheart."

Daniel is lounging in his undershirt and boxers against the headboard when they enter, scrolling through a tablet, which starts to play soft music as he glances up at them with a smile. His set of dildos - blue, Larry notices, while his are red - are sitting clean and shining in their case on the bedside table with an ample bottle of lube. He smirks as they enter, setting the tablet aside and crossing one ankle over the other. "You're behind. You should probably undress each other for me."

"I wasn't aware that threesomes had a schedule," Ben shoots back with a laugh, to which Daniel grins.

"No, I just want to watch you two tear each other's clothes off."

Ben gives a low appreciative noise, pulling Larry close again as he watches Daniel run a hand down his stomach teasingly. He pulls Larry into another kiss. "I don't suppose you're as insatiable as _mein Häschen_?"

Larry's heard them speak their mother's language before; neither of them are fluent, or so they say, but it's useful for telling secrets. He's heard their pet names for each other, but not this one. "Probably," he admits, then looks to Daniel. "What does that mean?"

"Little rabbit," Daniel replies with a smile, then tilts his head. "But Larry should be your _Häschen_."

Ben's smile is wistful as he cups Larry's cheek again. "I'd like that," he said softly. "If Henry won't mind. I know you're not _my_ Rabbit, but...."

God, how can his smile make Larry feel like he's going to fall all over himself just by opening his mouth? "I'd like that," he manages to reply, then looks to Daniel. "Will you teach me what to call him?"

Daniel ponders them with a smile for a moment. "_Bärchen,"_ he says softly, and Larry's pretty certain what that means.

He strokes Ben's hair from his forehead, pressing a soft kiss to it, his nose, his mouth. "_mein Bärchen,_" he tries, and from Ben's pleased hum and the way that he kisses him, he clearly approves.

It's easy to lose himself to those kisses, stroking his hands over Ben's chest and shoulders, starting to work on his clothes as Ben tugs his shirt up and over his head. It feels even better than he could have ever imagined, and in no time he's hard and breathless, aching for more.

"You can both fuck me if you want," he breathes as Ben tugs his slacks and boxers down, and Ben gives a low groan in response, fingers clenching at his ass, pulling him against him

"We're supposed to be helping you practice," he hisses.

"We have plenty of time for that, don't we?" On the bed, Daniel has one hand in his boxers, eyes dark as he watches them. "You can keep going if you like. I don't mind to keep watching for a while."

Larry knows what he's offering, can see the words that pass unsaid between them in the way Ben smiles at his twin. He cuddles closer to Ben, stroking a hand up his chest as he nuzzles his ear. "Do you think... maybe... I could be in the middle? We can play with toys later... I want you."

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Ben growls, kissing him hard, then tugging him over towards the bed.

Daniel, smiling draws him down to join him, and for a long moment Larry just let himself indulge in the pleasure of his lips, kissing Daniel slow and deep as he helps Ben pull the rest of his clothes off. He'd half expected Daniel to be shy, as reserved as his own brother when they spent so much time together. Seeing Daniel give himself over to their passion completely, needy and wanton, reminds Larry more than a little of himself and makes him feel a kinship and adoration towards him that he'd never anticipated.

He ends up between them on the bed, Daniel's knees pushed up to his chest and one of them under Larry in a way that can't be comfortable but Daniel doesn't seem to care, rocking eagerly into the push of Larry's cock. Ben curls against his back, lavishing kisses along his shoulder and the back of his neck. "He feels so good with you inside him..." Ben's whisper is hot and almost incredulous against his ear as he teases him with the slick head of his cock. "God, Lar...."

Larry twists back to him, craving his mouth, craving everything. "Please," he gasps, and Ben kisses him with a helpless groan as he starts to rock up into him. He's wonderfully thick - they both are - and Larry finds himself woefully unprepared for the onslaught of sensation. He's coming embarrassingly quickly, completely overwhelmed with the pleasure of taking and being taken, crying out breathlessly against Ben's mouth as he shudders between them.

"I'm sorry - " he gasps, and Ben chuckles, low and warm.

"So sexy," he murmurs, rocking gently against his ass. The slow push of his cock is still exquisite, making Larry gasp, and Ben gives a pleased hum. "Should we keep going?"

"God yes."

It's slightly less overwhelming with the edge taken off, but Larry still finds himself quickly helpless to the pleasure they inflict, near incoherent, unable to do anything but try and match the rock of their hips, chasing sensation. It's a little awkward at first, until Ben somehow manages to take control of their pace, but it's so good, being with them, sharing breathless kisses with one and then the other. So much better than he could have imagined. Daniel doesn't last much longer than he had, Larry's slightly relieved to see, and while he half expects Ben to follow, his lover slows, breathing hard, kissing the back of his neck. "Mmm... give me a moment...."

The thought of feeling Ben come inside him is tantalizing. "You don't have to hold back...."

Ben nuzzles the nape of his neck. "Wanna feel you come on my cock again," he purrs, then eases away completely. "Besides, Daniel's leg is falling asleep."

"I'm okay - " Daniel protests, but lets Larry arrange him on his back, sighing in pleasure as he presses back into him. He draws Larry down for a kiss, winding his arms around his neck. "Mmm, Lar, you're incredible...."

Larry thinks he should point out that he can't possibly be as good as Ben, but then Ben is joining them again, and it's all Larry can do to breathe. He drops his forehead to rest on Daniel's shoulder, gasping as they start to move together, perfectly in tune in a way that threatens to push every coherent thought from his head.

"You're both incredible," Ben groans, pressing closer, kissing his shoulder, sucking and nipping at the crook of his neck as his thrusts grow more insistent. He steals a breathless kiss from Daniel. "Oh fuck, _liebling_, thank you, it's so good, god, wanna fuck you both all night - "

The thought, though completely illogical, is nevertheless arousing; nothing has ever sounded better than the thought of being fucked into exhaustion by these beautiful men. "Fuck yes," he gasps, shuddering as his pleasure builds, the thickness of Ben's cock pressing inside him just right, pushing him deeper into the exquisite heat of his twin. "Fuck yes - fuck me all night, fuck me raw - " saying it proves too much; Larry's tumbling over the edge again, crying out against Daniel's shoulder orgasm whites out the world around him. Ben's stuttered thrusts push another burst of pleasure through him, then another, and when Larry thinks he can't possibly take anymore his lover groans, pulsing inside him, hot and slick and perfect.

It feels, just a little, like he's been claimed. He wants it to be that way, he realizes, and Larry tries to turn back to him, craving his kisses. Ben holds him tight, his kisses tender and adoring as they catch their breath - so tender that Larry feels almost raw, overwhelmed with emotion. They didn't have to include him in this, that fact has never been more real, but they had, he's here, and the beautiful reality of that is almost too much to bear. "Thank you," he whispers, feeling his breath catch in his throat. "Both of you - thank you - I - "

"Shhh," Ben soothes, and then he's urging him closer to Daniel so they can both kiss him, caresses gentle and warm on his body as they cuddle him together.

"So happy you're here," Daniel breathes, and Ben hums in agreement, and Larry lets them soothe him with kisses and cuddles until he feels a bit more in control of himself.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs, feeling a little sheepish.

Daniel kisses him immediately. "Nothing to be sorry for, sexy... you know this is more than just a kinky threesome, don't you?"

"You're so precious," Ben murmurs against his ear, so heartfelt that Larry has to draw a slow deep breath just not to lose control of himself again.

"Thank you," he whispers. He wants to say more, wants to tell them how much he loves them both, because despite the trembling, mushy feelings he has when Ben smiles at him the love he feels for them is equally strong in that moment, warm and grateful and strong.

Daniel strokes his side with his thigh, biting his lip briefly as he looks up at him hopefully. "Lar... do you maybe want to keep going for a little bit?"

Larry gives a breathless laugh. "Fuck, I'm always ready to go. It's kinda ridiculous sometimes." He savors one more kiss with Ben before he pulls back, his softening cock slipping from Larry's body. It leaves Larry feeling empty, but he's still wet from his seed in a way that's delightfully kinky, and with the intensity lessened, he feels a bit more himself. He smooths more lube over his own cock, and it only takes a few strokes to bring himself back to full hardness. Then he's pressing back into the welcoming heat of Daniel's body, sighing pleasure against the sweetness of his mouth.

"Oh yes...." Daniel's sigh is notably relieved as he arches under him, thighs wrapping around his hips, urging him deeper. He strokes his fingers through Larry's hair. "Don't think you're the only one who's always ready to go," he purrs, and Ben chuckles from where he's stretched out beside them.

He strokes a hand down Larry's back, over Daniel's calf. "My needy little sex bunnies," he murmurs, low and adoring. "You're very sexy together."

"You two sure make a boy feel that way," Larry replies with a soft laugh. He nuzzles along Daniel's jaw. It feels good to be with him, pleasure warm between them where they rock together, unhurried and sweet. "Is it different from toys?"

"So much." Ben answers before Daniel can, then seems to remember himself. "Do you want one now, Lar?"

"Soon," Larry replies, nuzzling a kiss under Daniel's earlobe before pulling back to look down on him. "Is it okay if I just want to enjoy this for a bit?"

Daniel nods wordlessly, his smile adoring, eyes bright. He runs his fingers through Larry's hair, voice soft. "This is why it's so much better than toys. And Ben can feel that, too."

Ben nods, looking more than a little overwhelmed himself. "The way you make him feel, Lar, it's so sweet, it's so good.... God, feels like I've never loved either of you more."

Lar leans over to kiss him, heart aching. "Even after Activation?"

They both smile at that, almost in unison, and Daniel gives a happy moan. "Can't wait for you to feel what that's like. It's so incredible, Lar. It's like... mmm, like meditation, but so much stronger, it's so sweet...."

Larry thinks about their meditations, about being able to feel his brother's emotions, a tangible presence against his own. He's never felt more secure, strong and safe and confident. And it's only gotten stronger since the night Henry made love to him, reassuring with the reinforcement of their love for each other. "You can always feel him?" he searches Daniel's gaze, suddenly needing to know. "Will you tell me about it?"

"Feeling him, or Activation?"

"Activation. Both."

Daniel exchanges a look with his brother, a silent question, and when Ben nods he smiles, stroking his fingers down the back of Larry's neck. "When you first felt your magic. What was it like?"

Larry gives a soft laugh. "Henry kept me from getting hit in the face by a door some of the younger kids were running through. I saw that it was going to happen, and then he was there before I could react, catching it."

Daniel smiles. "It's like that, but... more. When the Matrons talk about being unified in thought and deed it's not a lie, I think it's just hard for us to understand because they've never experienced it. It's hard to imagine until you've experienced it, but..." he hesitated for a moment, thinking, considering. "During the day you'll see through his eyes, you'll feel what he feels, you'll act with him. The connection that lets him react to what we see is complete. It's so amazing, so powerful. And then at night, we rest together, you don't see through his eyes anymore, but... you feel him, you feel his love stronger than you ever have before. The only thing in the world that matters is the connection between you. Part of me could have stayed like that forever."

The wondering tone in his voice makes Larry ache to experience it. He smiles, indulging in a long, slow kiss. And perhaps it's too much, too private, but he can't help but ask. "Did you make love?"

From the way Daniel arches against him, from his little breathless moan, the answer is obvious. He glances down, smiling, and his cheeks pinken as he nods. "I'm honestly not sure if it's... normal or required every time? I just... I really wanted it...."

"Would you like him to tell you about it?" Ben asks, and Larry groans.

"Jesus. Yeah. Will you? Wait - " he says as Daniel nods, going to speak eagerly. "Wait, can I - Ben will you use a toy on me?"

"Oh yes," Daniel purrs. "Let him feel it while I tell him about it."

Ben grins, reaching past him for the lube and Daniel's case, kissing Larry's shoulder. "What size, _ mein Häschen?_" 

Larry chews on his bottom lip as he considers, feeling a thrill of anticipation. "Number five."

"Good...." Ben wastes no time in working slicked fingers into him, pumping them slowly.

Larry groans at the stretch - he must have all four inside him, which is a sexy enough thought on its own. It's hard not to writhe, grinding harder into Daniel. "Oh god... was he really as big as number six?"

Daniel gives a low, breathless laugh, pleased and distinctly proud. "Oh, I think Ben was bigger than that. But we can handle it, Lar, it's so good. So much better than the toys. They're not about, like... mmm... I don't think practice is really about training your body to go bigger... it's so you know how good it will feel... so that all you can think about is wanting your brother's cock inside you...."

"Sometimes it's all I can think about now," Larry admits, gasping as Ben teases the end of the toy against him. "Oh god yes, please...."

He hasn't gone this big yet, but he's so turned on, and Ben is so gentle, and there's so much lube. There's only a brief moment where he worries that it might be too much, and then his body stretches around the flared head, then Ben's rocking it deeper in gentle thrusts, filling him, deep and thick and wonderful. Larry's hips buck between them, a cry escaping his lips that sounds distinctly fucked out, and he feels Daniel shudder in pleasure as his hips stutter helplessly into him in response to the rush of sensation.

"Oh yes," he gasps, fingers digging into the back of Larry's shoulder. "He feels so thick, so good inside you. Like it's everything you've been waiting for. And you can feel him, Lar, oh... feel him... feel him as he takes you... feel how good it is for him to press every inch of that huge cock up inside you...."

His words are intoxicating, maddeningly arousing, and Larry bites his lip on a groan. He can't help but move, grinding into him hard as he pushes back into the penetration more urgently. It's so thick that the pleasure is constant, grinding along his sweet spot with every thrust. "Don't stop," he gasps.

"Oh!" Though Daniel's as breathless as he, somehow he manages to find speech, gasping out words thick with pleasure. "You've never felt so full," he gasps. "Feels - complete - that's how you know, mmm... know you were made for his cock...." He gives a needy whine, thighs clenching against his waist, arching up into his thrusts just as urgently as Larry feels. "And when you come... god, when you come so hard... you can feel him... feel how proud he is to make you come over... come and over....."

Larry's shuddering, he's so close, but part of him can't bear to let it end. He thinks about Henry, and how pleased his twin has always been to please him, and just the thought of feeling that is better than he ever could have imagined. "Tell me - !"

"Oh god, Lar -!" Daniel's fingers dig into his back, shuddering around him, clearly in a similar state. "When he comes inside you - God!" He bucks up against him, tight and shuddering around his cock, and it's more than Larry can take. He jerks helplessly between them and comes with a roar, and if he'd thought orgasm was intense before this is so much more, like the only part of him that exists is where they connect, where Daniel tightens around him with ecstasy, where Ben fucks him, coaxing every last pulse of pleasure through him until Larry collapses between them, panting and entirely spent.

"That sounds fucking incredible," he says as soon as he can think again, though a small corner of his mind still cant help but worry that Henry won't feel the same. "Fuck... I want that so bad...."

Ben nuzzles his shoulder, warm and sweet. "It'll be wonderful," he murmurs. "I thought I knew what it felt like to feel Daniel, but it's so much more. Pleasing him became the most incredible thing in the world to me. It was... perfect."

Would it help his brother, to hear such things? Larry ponders the idea. He thinks about how relieved Henry had been when he'd agreed to come to bed with the twins, how easy it had been to be together that night. "Do you think maybe you could tell Henry what it felt like?" he asks softly, looking back at him, and Ben smiles, kissing his temple.

"I'd be happy to, sweetheart."

Larry gives a happy sigh, nuzzling his face into Daniel's neck. Ben hasn't moved to pull the toy away, and he's glad of it - it feels good, being so full. Reassuring. He nuzzles Daniel's ear. "How do you feel? I can go if you want. But I wouldn't mind staying and getting more practice... maybe I can use my mouth on you for a bit until Ben's ready to take you?"

Daniel laughs breathlessly, looking up at his twin. "I told you this was a good idea."

"I never doubted you, _liebling._"

~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Larry's legs feel like jelly when he finally leaves Ben and Daniel's bedroom. Part of him had wanted very much to stay, been tempted when Daniel had suggested there was more than enough room for Henry in bed if they cuddled, but after everything that had happened he ached to speak with his twin, and knew Henry would feel more comfortable with that in private.

He steals one last kiss from Ben after he dresses, long and sweet, prudently resisting the urge to stroke his still-naked body. "Goodnight, _mein Bärchen,_" he whispers, and Ben's smile is achingly sweet.

"Goodnight, _mein_ sweet _Häschen,_" he murmurs, and kisses him one last time before sending him on his way.

In their sitting room, Henry is stretched out on the sofa under the throw blanket, asleep, tablet face down on his chest. Looking at him makes Larry feel such a surge of love and gratitude, and, as if sensing it, Henry stirs, smiling up at him sleepily.

"Don't have to go yet if you don't want," he says, stretching and catching his tablet before it hits the floor.

Larry smiles, shaking his head, offering a hand to help him stand. "I wanna go cuddle with you."

Their quarters aren't far, but Larry suddenly wishes they were closer. Henry wraps an arm around his waist as they walk, holding him close and pressing a kiss to his hair. "I'm really glad you're happy," he murmurs as they finally get inside, and Larry feels that same, almost overwhelming rush of love and gratitude.

"I'm so happy," he says, though his throat is so tight it barely comes out as more than a whisper. He turns to face his twin, taking both his hands and holding them tightly. "Henry... _thank you._"

Henry smiles, eyes shining, and frees one of his hands to stroke Larry's hair back from his face tenderly. "You told Ben how you feel about him, didn't you?"

Heat rushes to his face. Of course Henry must have known. Larry nods, shy and anxious. "Is - is that alright?"

Henry nods, then presses a kiss to his forehead, cuddling closer to him. "It's... really beautiful, Lar. How you feel. It's so good. I'm a little bit jealous - not because you feel that way, I just kind of wish I did?"

That surprises Larry a little. "About Daniel?" 

"About anyone," Henry admits with a little helpless shrug. "I mean... I love you. More than anything. And I feel that same love from you. But it's a different feeling to how you feel about Ben. I don't know... maybe I can't feel that either."

"Hey." Larry presses a firm kiss to his twin's mouth, then takes his face in his hand. "Don't you _dare_ give me your share of the mushy feelings. I already have enough. You have to have your part."

Henry relaxes slightly, gives a soft laugh. "I'll try."

"It'll happen. You just need to find your Ben." Larry kisses him again, softer this time. "And I'll be here, no matter what. Always. I promise."

"I know you will," Henry replies, smiling, and takes him to bed.

~~~

When they wake up the next morning, Larry still feels like he's walking on clouds. At the same time he worries that he hasn't managed to thank Henry enough, and despite knowing Henry can feel him, he still wants to express it. It's a relief when they have their session with Matron Alana, when he can sink down with Henry onto the plush mat and piled cushions in the center of her office and let himself focus on the meditation.

Meditating alone had never been easy for Larry, though it had been part of seeing Alana since they were very young. There were always so many things to think about, and sometimes it was hard to pay attention to her words, though he tried. It had been a little easier when their magic had manifested and the focus of the meditation had changed - he so badly wanted to connect with his twin, to feel him - but it had still taken time to really get comfortable. 

Today he craves it, and takes Henry's hands immediately as they face each other, closing his eyes and trying to settle into the feeling even before Matron Alana starts speaking. She's been at the Protector Hall with Ben and Daniel for the past two days, and when he'd found it easier to meditate with Matron Beverly he'd wondered if it was her less familiar voice. But now, after everything Ben and Daniel have told him, he thinks perhaps it's something else entirely.

He has to _want_ to connect with Henry, and more than just on a superficial level. He's always wanted to feel Henry, of course, but today he wants Henry to feel him as well, wants to open himself up and express everything that words can't. He wants Henry to know how much it means to him to have spent time with Ben and Daniel, how it's calmed so many insecurities inside him. How much he loves Henry for it, for knowing what Larry needed even when he didn't, for being so brave and so kind as to do what was needed to give it to him. And as he tries to open himself up, to express all of these emotions, he can feel Henry stronger than ever. His twin is happy, happy in a way that takes Larry's breath away. He feels so much love from Henry, and gratitude, and a kind of deep satisfaction that makes Larry feel so, so very good. He doesn't realize he's crying until the meditation is over, until Henry leans in with a soft, soothing hum, cuddling him close, kissing the tears from his cheeks.

"That was really good, you two," Alana says from where she sits in her low chair nearby, tablet in hand to monitor the sensors that read them. "Your connection is really strong this morning, even more than the readings from yesterday. Larry, you're really open." She tilts her head slightly, regarding him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Larry takes a long breath, rubbing a knuckle against the corner of his eye to push away one last stray tear. "Um... I don't know, I... I think maybe I finally realized how much I wanted it? Henry... Henry's been really good to me these past couple of days. More than I could ever ask for."

"A bit of what we talked about," Henry says to her, and she smiles. Then he takes a deep breath, sitting a little taller. "And I arranged a threesome for him."

Larry feels his cheeks heat and ducks his head. "Hen...."

"And... you think that's what's helped you both so much this morning?" Alana seems to be choosing her words carefully.

"I know it is." Henry keeps one arm around his shoulders, looking back at her evenly. "You said this would be easiest when our feelings are in tune. For that... I need to know that my beautiful, passionate brother is having all his needs met. And that's what meets my needs." He looks back to Larry, his smile tender. "I needed to feel that happiness."

"The two of you really shouldn't be parted for that long," Alana starts, but Henry gives a soft laugh.

"I wasn't more than fifteen feet away from him the entire time. We didn't break any rules. And it obviously worked, right?"

Larry nuzzles a soft kiss to his twin's cheek, then looks to Matron Alana, who is sitting very still, obviously trying to figure out how to respond. "Ben and Daniel told me what it was like to be Activated."

Alana grows noticeably more tense, her voice slightly tighter than normal. "Ah. You were with the Schreber twins? Do you mind sharing what they told you?"

Larry looks back to his twin, longing for it more than ever before. "They told me what it's like to be connected, even closer than it felt like today. How good it will be to always feel your presence. They said we'll have an entire night together like that, to be close and connected and just... care for each other. Maybe sex. It doesn't matter to me what form it takes for us, I just want to be close to you." He's crying again, but Larry doesn't care, leaving them to wind down his cheeks. "I really want that with you."

Henry's eyes are bright as he smiles back at him, and he kisses Larry's forehead again, then his lips. "Me too, sweetheart."

"Do you think this threesome will be an ongoing thing?" Alana asks, her words still careful, though when Larry glances over at her she seems less tense.

"I hope so," Larry replies, just as Henry says, "Yes."

She nods slowly. "Alright. I won't speak against it when it seems to be doing good for you, as long as it doesn't harm them either. Just... keep each other in mind always. Communicate. Especially you, Henry, your brother can't read you. Being self-sacrificial will only risk Larry's happiness in the long run."

"I promise," Henry replies, and squeezes his shoulders.

It takes a few weeks to feel settled, with this new arrangement that they've found. The part of Larry that feels weak in the knees whenever Ben smiles would want nothing more than to spend every moment of every day with him. But he still needs Henry, needs that unconditional love and support, and he knows that Daniel needs Ben, too.

They settle for afternoon practice together, which Larry wishes was a little longer (as it is, showering usually makes them a bit late for dinner), but which lets him sleep with Henry at night. Henry always comes to bed with him now, and at his bidding Larry joyfully recounts his afternoon, letting Henry help him practice again. His twin seems to revel in Larry's happiness, and sometimes they'll even make love, and soon Larry's counting down the days to when their magic will surely, finally activate.

"I'd like to propose something," Daniel says one afternoon as they make their way back to their quarters. He and Ben had just returned from their second activation the day before. Being without them for two days had been a little bit lonely, but they'd immediately made up for it on their return, painting beautiful, sexy pictures of it in his mind with their words as they made love to him. "About the Protector Halls. You two will probably be there within a couple of weeks, yeah?"

"Ah... yeah, probably," Larry says, as if he isn't counting the days. "If our timing is about the same as yours was. What are you thinking?"

"Let's sit down together," Ben says as they enter their quarters, moving the footstool over in front of the sofa and perching cross legged on it. "We should talk through it."

Daniel nods, sitting on one end of the sofa, and Larry and Henry join them. "We ran this by Matron Alana this morning, so it's all kosher. She's been monitoring Ben and I on both our trips now, on top of the meditation and everything she does with us all, of course. We're doing very well, better than even they expected. She thinks it will be the same for you, based on your meditation progress. So we thought it might be good, if you like, if we came with you. To help with your monitoring."

"If it's alright with you," Ben adds quickly, looking at Henry.

"I think that's more than alright," Henry replied. "I think most of the reason we're doing so well is because of you, and not just the sex. What you've shared of your experience makes it a lot less daunting."

Ben smiles, relaxing visibly. "That's what we want."

"I'd really like you there," Larry agrees, though something sits uneasy with him. "You said you talked to Matron Alana... but you didn't talk to your mother? Wouldn't she need to okay something like that?"

Ben and Daniel exchange a look. "I'm... not really talking to our mother at the moment," Ben admits.

Larry nods. They all had time to see their mothers, at free time and meals, and even the boys whose mothers weren't on staff saw them during rest days. He and Henry had never felt like they didn't have enough time. They were lucky to have their mother as their primary combat trainer, but the Head Matron was often in many of their classrooms, and while she'd never shown an unfair preference, it was clear that Ben and Daniel were close with her. Since their first activation, though, they'd seen her less and less, and Larry had noticed how both Ben and Daniel grew more tense and quiet in her presence.

"Will you tell us why?" he asks softly.

Again they exchange a look. "Alana said to use our judgement," Daniel says, and Ben nods slowly.

"Will you? You're... better, I think."

Daniel nods, pulling his legs up onto the couch to sit cross legged as well. He steeples his fingers together, unintentionally mirroring his twin, chewing at his bottom lip as he contemplates them.

"We've all been training to use our magic for a long time," he says finally, looking up at them. "But we're the first ones to get this kind of training. That's why our year is the oldest. The Protectors that are in the hall now haven't had the same kind of preparation we have, they'd had to... experience it on their own, you could say, and so... some of them are afraid about being connected so deeply. And when you're afraid - if we're afraid, Lar, then our brothers will feel that. And when we're activated that's really, really hard for them, and dangerous for our bond."

The idea is almost absurd. Larry looks at Henry. "How could I ever be afraid of being close to you like that?"

"They're afraid of the sex," Henry says softly, and both Ben and Daniel nod.

Larry bites his lip on a smile. "I'm definitely not afraid of the sex."

Henry laughs, covering his hand and giving it a squeeze. "I know."

Larry glances to Daniel, suddenly worried. "You weren't."

"No." Daniel smiles, shaking his head. "But there were a lot of things that we didn't know about, that we weren't prepared for."

"Most of them use tranquilizers to put us to sleep at night." Ben's lips press tight, unhappily. "And that's even worse in the long run."

Larry tries to imagine being afraid, and then being afraid of being afraid, and how that could spiral worse and worse. He tries to imagine how terrible that would feel to Henry, and twines their fingers together. "I won't. Not ever."

"I know." Daniel's smile is soft and reassuring. "The problem is that they didn't tell us any of this, all I knew was that the others were afraid, and not knowing why made me really anxious, it... I could have made some bad decisions. Once I understood it was fine, but...."

"She didn't trust us, and it put Daniel at risk." Ben says bluntly.

"She put both of us at risk," Daniel corrects. "She was doing what she thought was best. Even now, it's... it's hard to really explain properly, you really do have to experience it. But that's why we wanted you to know. And why we thought it might be good to go with you, in case anything happens that you don't understand. We won't interfere with your bond, of course. But we'll be there, and Alana, and Doctor Juliette. So that you can always feel safe."

"I'd really like that," Larry replies, heart aching with love for them both.

"I would, too. Thank you." Henry pokes the side of his butt. "Now go get your practice in before we're late for dinner again."

Daniel's up first, palm opening the door. He turns to smile teasingly at Larry, walking backwards into the room and pulling him with him. "You didn't bring your toys, did you? Am I going to have to rock paper scissors with you for the big one again?"

"I wouldn't be so rude as to impose," Larry teases back, then cuddles into Ben as he pulls him close for a kiss.

"No arguments." His lover's voice is low and promising. "I have a plan. Daniel's going to take the big toy, and you, _mein_ slutty little _Häschen,_ are going to let Daniel and I both fuck you at the same time."

Larry is almost instantly, dizzyingly hard at the suggestion. "...ungf," he manages, and then Daniel's laughing, kissing him, pulling at his clothes as he draws him back towards the bed.

"I think that's a yes?"

"Definitely a yes," Larry croakes, and spends the rest of the afternoon letting his lovers discover new and exciting ways to wreck him.

~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Larry's exhilarated when they finally make their way to the Protector Halls, exhilarated despite being woken up so early. A little nervous, of course, but not in a bad way. Ben and Daniel are with them, and confident, and even Henry seems eager to finally experience what they've been training towards for so long.

When they pull up next to the large, armored transports in the underground garage of the Protector Hall, Daniel and Alana go ahead to where other people are gathered at the end of the bay near a rack of gear and a number of electronic support chairs like Larry's seen in their training. He watches Daniel give a respectful nod as he approaches who Larry assumes must be one of the commanders, a small woman in a blue uniform with her dark hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. "Commander Sameen. My brother and I are here to help our newest Protectors on behalf of the Head Matron."

She nods. "First bay is already open for you, there's a support chair inside. Go ahead and get set up."

"We would like to be on com, please. Along with Matron Alana."

For a moment the woman regards him, eyes narrowing slightly. Then she gives a sharp nod. "You've done good work, I'll allow it. Take two headsets for the beta channel. I keep a clean com, though, so stay muted when you're not needed." She looks to Larry and Henry, and gives them a nod. "Byrne pairing. Welcome to the team."

"Thank you." Daniel flashes them a smile as he turns back to them, then moves to where one of the commanders is handing out light headsets.

"Come this way," Ben says, and starts towards one of the large bay doors that line the garage, which has a smaller open door in it.

Larry glances back to Daniel to see one of the other pairs approach him - a younger man, slight and dark haired and rather pretty - prettier when he gives Daniel a curious smile. "You're one of the Schreber pair, yeah? Are you the Rabbit?"

"I am." Daniel turns to look up at him, carefully calm.

The man looks him over appraisingly. "Rumor is you've gone both your runs without tranquilizers?"

"I did," Daniel replies, just as calmly. Then he steps closer, giving the man a soft smile. "Would you like to talk about it sometime? With or without your twin?"

The man looks a little surprised, then grins back. "I'd appreciate that," he says, and returns to his twin.

"Looks like you're already getting a reputation," Henry remarks as he rejoins them, taking them into the bay.

"You will too soon enough, smartie pants," Daniel responds, then nods towards the chair. "Almost sunup. Let's get you two in tune."

Larry settles in the chair, and Henry drops to sit in front of it unbidden, offering his hands. Like their meditation sessions, Larry thinks, despite so much being strange and different. He squeezes Henry's hands. "No matter what happens - today or tonight, Hen - I'm so happy to be here with you. I promise."

"I know," Henry replies, smiling back at him. "I trust you."

Activation is everything Larry had hoped for and at the same time more than he ever could have imagined. It's more than the closeness he's craved, they're one in a way he's not sure he could have ever truly understood even if Daniel could have described it. They only patrol the wall, the two incursions they encounter minor and easily taken care of, and by the time they finally head back to the city Larry is buzzing with satisfaction at a job well done and anticipation of the evening to come. Henry's presence, steadfast and reassuring where it presses against his, feels the same.

"Those of you who are spending the night without tranquilizers, enjoy your day of rest," he hears the debriefing commander tell them, and suddenly Larry feels bold.

"I don't need tranquilizers," he says, and immediately the three others in the transport turn to stare at him.

He hears a snort. "Don't get cocky, kid," says the Rabbit in charge of the pair across from him. Asif, he'd introduced himself.

"I'm not being cocky," Larry replies.

The one next to him looks a little concerned. It's the pair who had talked to Daniel that morning. The Rabbit is named Alain, he's learned. "Are you sure about that, Larry? You've done good work. You don't have to prove anything to us."

Larry shakes his head and grins. "Not trying to prove anything. I'm just a kinky fucker."

He hears laughter - some surprised, some distinctly uncomfortable. Alain nods, regarding him. "Is that so. Well.... count me in, too."

"You took day two off last month," Asif complains, and Alain shrugs.

"Oh, I'll work tomorrow. And I'll still do your share of the heavy lifting."

"It's acceptable," comes the Commander. "Your monitors will be on hand if you change your mind. Both of you."

"The Byrne pair will be fine." Daniel's checked in a couple of times throughout the day; his voice is calm and certain now, and Larry smiles.

They're both still in the bay with him when he gets back, fussing over him after he strips off his tactical gear. "Make sure you have a nutritional," Daniel says, setting one in the holder of the support chair his - Larry - is still sitting in. It's still a little strange to look at himself, but there's so much going on to focus on instead. "You've got almost fifteen minutes still, go shower first, it's easier."

"Clothes are hard," Ben agrees. 

Daniel glances to his twin with a fond smile. "When you're done, just sit and relax and meditate if you like, the switch happens quite naturally."

Larry draws a slow breath, nodding, savoring the rush of anticipation. "Alright."

Ben touches his arm. "Talk to him when you switch. He'll remember how you feel. And if you choose to listen to the surveillance afterwards I think he'll remember your words more clearly. I have been. And we'll all be nearby if you need anything. Daniel and I will take shifts, we'll be here all night."

Stepping out from behind the plexi that blocks off the monitoring station, Doctor Juliette gives them a bemused smile. "Feels like we hardly need to be here, Alana."

"No napping on the job now." Alana shoots back, then gives Larry a nod, smiling. "Have a good evening, boys."

Daniel catches their hand as he passes, squeezing it. "You were great today," he says quietly. "And you'll be great tonight."

"Will you be listening? I know you'll be awake, but...."

Daniel's eyebrows rise slightly. "Do you want us to?"

Larry hesitates - would Henry want that? He'd never been anything but encouraging of Larry sharing his passion with his beautiful blond twins, certainly he wouldn't mind. "I'd like it. You don't have to, of course, but - "

"I don't mind at all," Daniel replies, glancing back at his twin.

Ben nods, saying more with his smile than his words, and then they're gone.

For a long moment Larry stands still where they've left him, closing his eyes and taking a slow breath. Henry's presence is warm and real, and Larry finds himself regretting a bit that they'd been so busy during the day, too busy to truly savor it. Then he heads to the washroom, pausing to curiously touch his own knee in the chair, which is incredibly strange to experience when he can feel both sides of the touch. Will Henry be able to feel it like that when he touches him, or is it just because they're united?

He doesn't bother to try and put on any clothes after showering; the tactical clothes he'd been wearing are dusty from outside, and the bay is warm. Instead he settles down in front of himself, closes his eyes, and lets himself relax.

He's not quite sure at what point his awareness shifts. It's not like the rush of connection he'd felt that morning - Henry's presence is as strong as ever. Or perhaps it is different - he feels a bit of a flutter, a shift of emotion, the feel of a question. It puts him in mind of waking up from a daydream. He opens his eyes to find himself back in the chair, and he's definitely back because he suddenly has to piss like a racehorse, and he staggers to his feet.

"Stay there a minute," he tells his twin, leaning in to press a peck to his forehead before bounding away.

Henry hasn't moved when he comes back, though he watches Larry, quiet and curious. Larry smiles, uncapping the flask of the nutritional and taking a long swallow. "Sorry. I didn't mean you couldn't move, you can do whatever you like. I just have to be obedient and eat." It's a little strange, just talking to his brother without expecting any reply, and as he thinks about it he figures he might as well say it out loud. 

"I hope you really do understand me," he says, and finishes the drink. "This is kind of strange, just because... I'm used to you somehow always knowing what to say. You've always been the brilliant one when it comes to that, I think. I just run my mouth and do things like tell all these dudes we just met that I'm a kinky fucker. I'm sorry about that, you know. I wasn't really thinking, I didn't want to like... make them make assumptions about you."

Henry shifts as he talks, scooting back enough to uncross his legs, bringing his knees up to his chest. He rests his arms on them, watching Larry with a little smile, fondness radiating along their bond, and reassurance, and love. But there's something else there, too, as Larry starts to apologize, a push of something unfamiliar and hot. Larry worries that it's displeasure, and steps closer to rest a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry," he says again. "I didn't mean any of that, Hen. I just want to spend time with you. I meant it when I said that.... No matter what happens between us, I'm so happy to be here with you." He cups his twins cheek, stroking his hair. "Being able to feel you like this is... better than I can ever describe. I love you. So very much."

Henry turns his face to nuzzle his palm, and Larry feels another pulse of that same emotion, stronger. Not displeasure, he realizes as it comes again. It's the farthest thing from that. Henry _wants_ him, he realizes, his heart beating faster as his brother uncurls, catching hold of Larry's hips and tugging him forward, pulling him into his lap. It's _desire_, and Larry turns his face up for a kiss eagerly, desperately. The emotion leaves him wondering and aroused and so deeply relieved, and while part of him is telling him to cling to the moment in case it fades away, it's hard to think logically when he's wanted to feel this so badly for so long.

"Oh, fuck yes," he gasps, and starts tugging at the closure of his jumpsuit. "Yes. Anything - everything you want. I want it. Oh god, Henry...."

His twin kisses him again, longer, hands working into his jumpsuit as Larry pulls it open. The hot rush of desire along their bond pulses stronger as he urges Larry down onto the mat under him; if it had been anyone other than Henry it might have been overwhelming, but Larry has craved this for far too long to be afraid. "Thank you," he whispers, and gives himself over entirely to the pleasure they both crave.

~~~

Reflecting back, Larry's not entirely sure if either of them ever stopped wanting. He falls asleep on Henry's shoulder, half draped over him, and whether it's the warmth of his brother's body or their utter exhaustion, Larry feels boneless, sated, and more comfortable than he's ever been in his life.

He dreams of desire. Of half-remembered ideas and images winding a nonsensical narrative in his mind. He's with Henry, he _knows_ they're going to have sex, and the kisses Larry steals from his twin in his dream leave him ready and eager for it, but the hallways of the school are a maze. Their quarters are always on another floor, and they're never in the right classroom, or they get drawn into conversation, or they end up where they didn't mean to at all.

They can use the Powder Room, comes the coherent thought, which he'll later think is ridiculous because they definitely don't have anything like that at the school. But they managed to find it, full of ornate, antique furniture, and they tumble into an entirely unprobable canopy bed that Larry's subconscious doesn't question. What matters is Henry between his thighs, pleasure blooming hot as they arch and grind against each other. 

They're going to make love, and perhaps the only reason Larry so vividly remembers the strange details is because his dreams are interrupted by sensation, by the warmth of touch, of lips on his body. For a moment he's not entirely sure where he is or if it's real - the room is dimly it, but not dark like his bedroom, and he still feels so very good, warm and aroused and wanting like he was in the dream. Henry's presence, pressed against his own, is sleepy, but adoring, and warm with that delicious desire.

"Did I wake you up, or did you wake me?" Larry arches into the pleasure of his brother's touch, and Henry gives an unmistakably pleased hum in response. It doesn't particularly answer Larry's question, but that doesn't matter. "Mmm, either way, I'm glad we're awake...." his thighs part eagerly as Henry presses a hand between them, teasing him, pressing fingers up into him.

Larry closes his eyes with a groan. He's so wet from their previous lovemaking, his thighs sticky with seed; it feels amazing, and delightfully dirty. "That's your fault, you know," he breathes, stroking his fingers through Henry's hair as he sucks a point of pleasure into his neck, fingers pumping into him slowly. "Oh god, yes... feel what a mess I am from you fucking me, darling... mmm... fucking me so good and filling me up with your come...."

Whether or not Henry can understand his words he clearly understands the sentiment, claiming his mouth, hot and hungry. He presses another finger up into him as Larry groans and arches under him, and it's good, so good, but not nearly enough when he's tasted more. He strokes Henry's cock where it presses hard against his hip, hard and so very thick, but he's taken this, felt the ecstasy his body was made for. He craves it.

"Please, Henry...." he doesn't even care that his words are a whine. He's too turned on. "Please take me again, want you inside me - "

His brother moves, though his lips hardly leave Larry's skin, kissing warm and possessive over his body as he rolls Larry over and arranges him on his knees. His twin's strength has never been more apparent, but it only adds to Larry's arousal, pleasure blooming hot between them as Henry presses into his eager body. 

It's not that Larry can feel, physically, what his brother does, though part of him had half-hoped he would, despite knowing how disorienting it would be. He feels his own body yield without any discomfort, slick and welcoming despite the incredible girth that fills him, deeper with each slow thrust. Henry curls over him, his emotions deep with love and protectiveness and an exquisite possessiveness as he takes him that makes Larry even hotter.

"I'm all yours," he gasps, groaning as Henry starts to move in him in earnest. "Oh god yes, fuck me, feels so good, Hen...! Fill me up so fucking good... wish I could feel what its like for you to fuck me... feel my ass stroke that huge cock...! Oh god, more - !"

Henry groans against his shoulder, emotion pulsing against his nerves, overwhelmingly positive. Larry might not share his brother's physical sensation, but he knows their exquisite pleasure is shared, and can feel, beyond that, his brother's deep, emotional satisfaction that makes this all mean so much more.

Larry doesn't try to hold back his cries as they rock together - even if he could have, it feels too good, gasping as each thrust builds the pleasure inside him. He's tumbling over the edge too soon, too soon, but of course this doesn't have to end. He was made for this, made to get fucked like this. His thighs tremble as he tries to press back onto Henry's cock, shuddering around his shaft, orgasm spidering bright through his nerves. Though orgasm ebbs into satisfaction he continues to move, wanting more, wanting to feel the build of pleasure all over again.

"Feel like I can't get you deep enough inside me," he gasps, and Henry undoubtedly understands his need. He wraps one arm around Larry's waist, almost lifting him off his knees entirely as he buries himself to the hilt. Then he holds him tight, grinding against his ass in a way that makes Larry feel like he can hardly breathe for the intensity, gasping and whimpering at the shift of his cock. "Oh fuck yes, yes - " he whines, fingers digging into the mat. "Fuck, like that - !"

He feels nearly helpless as Henry starts to move in him again, barely able to keep purchase on the mats, and fuck if that's not even more of a turn on. Then Henry's pulling him back with him, strong and secure, kneeling and settling Larry on his lap, the weight of his body driving him down onto his cock as he rocks up into him. 

It's glorious, and Larry starts to buck on him eagerly as much as he can. His thighs burn, and he's exhausted, but it's so good, he's so deep, and Larry needs this so badly, needs this sensation, this pleasure. Needs to feel the desire that infuses his brother's love where their awareness joins.

Henry hooks his hands under Larry's thighs, encouraging him, lifting him so that he can fuck himself down onto his cock harder. It's exactly what Larry needs to combat his exhaustion, and he reaches back to grab Henry's shoulder, anchoring himself as the intensity builds, body humming with pleasure. "Yes. Yes, fuck me like this. Hard as you want, please...." 

The sudden idea of just going limp and letting Henry use him is intoxicating, and though Larry tries to wrap a hand around the base of his cock, tries to stave it off, he's coming again in a few more thrusts, crying out. He grinds down onto Henry's cock desperately, chasing the intensity, but far too soon the exquisite ecstasy is fading, satiation leaving his limbs warm and heavy and weary.

Henry nuzzles his neck, his shoulder, keeping one arm secure around his waist as he gently strokes over his thighs, his flanks, his chest. He's still so hard, but he makes no move other than that, despite the desire that still smolders through their connection. Larry swallows hard, moistening lips left dry from their exertions.

"I really wanna go again," he gasps finally. "I wanna feel you come inside me again. I just don't know if I can move, Hen. Can you...."

There's a pulse of pleasure against his awareness, echoed by Henry's low, appreciative hum. Then he's urging Larry's thighs up almost to his chest, hooking his arms under Larry's knees. It leaves Larry completely helpless as Henry starts to move in him again, and it's just what he's needed. 

"Oh god yes," he gasps. "Like that, yes, thank you - " Eyes closed, he revels in it - the pleasure Henry inflicts, the pleasure that crackles along their bond as he fucks him, the tension that builds. Larry feels like every part of him is given over to this, surrendered to the debauchery that he craves, so much better than he could have imagined. He fondles his own cock with his free hand, and while he certainly doesn't need the stimulation it adds to the delicious sense of debauchery. When he presses it against his stomach he can feel how full he is from Henry's cock. He can feel how his body yields, taking each thrust, being claimed by this passion as he was meant for. It's a heady knowledge, and he revels in it, pressing harder, the passion between them reaching a fever pitch.

"Please come in me," he gasps, shuddering, craving it. "Want you to fill me up with your come again, wanna feel you, God, Henry - "

One of the thick foam mats is nearby; his brother slows just long enough to reach out and drag it over effortlessly, draping Larry over the edge. Larry gives a half-hearted attempt to anchor himself, but it doesn't matter when Henry knows what he needs. Larry palms his cock desperately as his twin claims him, his thrusts urgent, desperate, and the rush of ecstasy overcomes them both when he finally comes, spilling inside him, hot and thick. It's intense and overwhelming and perfect, and the world fades away to that pleasure, Larry's body answering, coming to climax one last, exquisite time.

"Please don't pull out," he begs, or thinks he does. He tries. He's exhausted, but he can't bear the thought of feeling so empty. "Please... Henry....."

He's not sure if his brother responds, but his presence is reassuring, loving and protective and so, so proud. Larry's not quite sure how he's moving, but soon he's curled up on his side with his brother wrapped around him, the security of his softening cock still deep inside. 

His shoulder makes a good pillow, Larry thinks muzzily, and falls asleep again.

~~~

Henry's tender with him in the morning, adoring, though when Larry thinks back over the night with remembered want his brother responds to his need. Their lovemaking is slow and exquisite - Larry's still not sure whether or not he can walk straight - but it's just what he needs. Afterwards Henry carries him into the shower, cleaning him with studios care that Larry tries very, very hard not to let arouse him, and when Larry's dressed picks him up again without asking, settling him carefully in the chair.

Larry catches one of his hands, pressing his own cheek to it, nuzzling it. "Thank you, love. Oh, I hope you remember this. I hope you'll listen to the surveillance with me. I want you to remember how you've taken care of me." He focuses on their connection, focuses all his love and gratitude towards his twin, and Henry smiles, his emotions so adoring that Larry feels completely heard and understood.

Too soon the rest of the world is coming alive, activity in the garage buzzing as Ben joins him again with Matron Alana and Doctor Juliette. Larry looks up at him worriedly as Ben brings him another nutritional. "Where's Daniel?"

"Still asleep. Shifts didn't work out quite as we expected." He leans in close to nuzzle Larry's ear. "Listening to you was... rather inspiring." His eyes sparkle with good humor as he pulls back, squeezing Larry's shoulder, patting Henry's where he sits cross legged in front of him. "I'm so glad you had a good night."

"Me too," Larry murmurs, feeling another rush of happiness, thankfulness, and Henry's love.

It's good to be completely united with him again, though Henry's presence feels quieter, as if happy for Larry to be in control. The unit is smaller, though Alain has returned, and he catches Larry's gaze when he sees him with a grin and a wink.

There's a major incursion near the end of the day - a great, hulking beast with far too many teeth, with claws that catch at the edges of their tac. It happens too fast for Larry to be scared, even when it gets its jaws around Asif's arm just above his EMD- charged guards, clamping down hard. Larry can't let himself think about anything other than the fight, letting the Rabbit's instinct and foreknowledge take over, and soon enough they have it subdued.

"Just hang tight, men, we're sending a medical unit out for Asif," the commander says over com. "We'll start shutting things down for the day, just keep an eye on things a little bit longer."

"On it," Alain replies, then gives a nod towards Larry. "You're fast, kid, good work. I feel faster today too."

"Reaction times are very strong," The commander confirms, and Larry tries to make a note to tell Henry about it later.

When Activation finally fades, though, he's too exhausted to think about much. Ben and Daniel stay with them long enough to get them fed and showered and into bed, and though the bond has lessened considerably, Larry can still feel that his twin appreciates it, too.

Finally they curl in the big double bed together, and Larry feels bone weary, far more than just the exhaustion he'd felt from being so well fucked. Still, he fights to stay awake, stroking Henry's hair as they cuddle close. "Did I do alright?" he asked softly, worried despite himself.

Henry smiles. "I think so. We're here safe, aren't we?" He catches Larry's hand, kissing his knuckles. "Last night... you weren't disappointed, were you?"

"I couldn't be disappointed no matter what," Larry promises, but squeezes his hand. "But... you took such good care of me. It was so much more, so much better than I could have ever imagined."

Henry smiles, closing his eyes, his presence a wave of warmth and happiness. "I remember feeling that," he says softly, a little wondering. "... so that's what it feels like."

"What does?"

"Desire." Henry looks up at him again. "I've felt yours, of course, I've just never....."

"It was so good," Larry whispers again fervently

Henry looks a little worried as he regards him, cuddling closer. "Is it okay? That I want you then, but not now?"

"Of course!" Larry arches in to kiss him immediately, feeling a shiver of worry himself. "... it wasn't just for me, was it?"

"I don't think so," his twin replies, cuddling him close, kissing his forehead. "It didn't feel like that. I think... we were made for each other, right? So... we took care of each other."

Larry manages a nod, with a rush of relief. "I hope so."

Henry gives a hum of agreement, and cuddles him closer, urging Larry to nestle his head on his shoulder and nuzzling his hair. "I can't wait to listen to the recording with you," he murmurs, fingers gentle on his skin. "I want to remember every second of taking care of you."

"I'd really like that," Larry purrs, and falls asleep with the comfort of his twin's happiness pressed warm against his awareness.

~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Larry awakes before his twin, Henry's presence against his awareness warm and comfortable and deep, deep asleep. He extracts himself carefully, using the washroom, and considers his twin's sleeping form. Henry will sleep longer, he remembers Daniel saying, and though he badly wants to talk to his brother Larry forces himself to be patient. He crawls back into bed carefully - Henry gives a mumbled murmur, but sleeps on - and cuddles close, closing his eyes again. It's easy enough to relax and doze a bit, to let his mind wander back over time they'd had together, over the closeness he'd felt, over the sex... oh god, the sex. Larry curls his fingers around his cock, well used to knowing how to do this without waking Henry, and loses himself to the memories with sweet, carnal pleasure. Then he sleeps again.

He awakes to Henry getting back into bed, and yawns, stretching, opening his arms and smiling when Henry crawls into them without hesitation. "Mmm. Morning."

"Morning yourself." Henry's voice is rough from sleep, maybe disuse. "There's a message on the station that you can go see the doctor if you wake up first."

"Is there?" Larry shrugs. "You going back to sleep?"

"Mmm... no, I don't think so." Henry presses a kiss to his shoulder, fingers stroking idle patterns on his chest. "Kinda hungry. You need anything before we get up?"

Larry smiles, nuzzling his hair. Part of him is pretty much always ready to go, but for the moment he doesn't crave it. "I jerked off earlier. And we had a _lot_ of sex when we were activated."

Henry gives a soft chuckle, lips warm against his skin. "A lot of it blurs together," he admits. "But I remember you feeling so happy, how joyous and willing and aroused you were every time I wanted you...." his voice trails off, then sounds even more wondering. "I had... sex dreams? I don't think I've ever had sex dreams."

"Yeah?" Larry can't help but smile at the feel of his twin's wondering curiosity.

"Mmm..." Henry lets out a long exhale, thinking. "There was like... this weird old fashioned bed in the school, like the ones from the books with the curtains around them. We were making out there, we were going to make love there because we couldn't get to our quarters for some reason...."

As he speaks something tugs at Larry's memories. "Wait... I think... I had that one too."

Henry goes to full alertness in an instant, pushing himself up to look down at him. "Really. Just now?"

Larry tries to think back. "Mmm... no, I think... I think it was the night before. Yeah, it was, because we woke each other up and had sex again." His toes curl under in pleasure at the remembrance.

Henry's mind is already moving a mile a minute, though he shakes off the distraction after a moment, smiling and pressing a soft kiss to Larry's lips. "Let's go have breakfast and see the doctor. I want to find out what our readings have been like this past while."

There's directions on the electronic wall panels when they enter the building proper, leading them to a good sized mess hall. Ben and Daniel are already there, talking with both Doctor Juliette and Matron Alana and a pair of much older twins. Though it looks like they've been there for a while they greet them warmly, making no sign of leaving as they join. Henry sits beside Daniel, and the two immediately fall into deep conversation between Henry's bites of egg and bacon. Larry is happy to sit next to Ben, cuddling against his side as he eats.

"I'm really glad it was a good time for you." Ben's arm tightens, warm and strong around his waist, and he presses a kiss to Larry's hair.

Larry smiles, turning his face up for a soft kiss. "I'm so glad you were here," he replies, feeling a rush of that delightful, fluttery love at Ben's smile. "If you want... I could tell you a bit more about it later when we're alone with Daniel?"

Ben gives a pleased hum. "I'd like that."

There's always been something very calm and grounding to being around Ben, but today he seems quieter. Larry forces himself to stop shoveling food in his mouth, taking a swallow of the warm stim drink that's on the table before turning his attention back to his lover. "Are you alright, _mein Bärchen?"_

Ben looks surprised for a moment, then smiles, and kisses his forehead. "I'm alright. The first time we were here was when I fought with my mother... it's still a bit unsettling, I think. But I'm sure we'll get used to this being home." He looks to where one of the older men is watching them curiously from across the table. "This is my boyfriend, Larry. Lar, this is Frank, he's been helping a lot. The Bumsteads are the oldest pair here."

Larry feels a shivery rush of delight in his stomach at being called boyfriend, then straightens. "Wow, really? I'm very pleased to meet you. You've really been a protector all this time?"

"Of course." Frank's smile is warm and friendly, and a little curious. "You're seeing each other? I'm happy for you. I hadn't thought your mother's plan would allow it."

Ben's arm tightened around his waist, a soft growl in the back of his throat. "She can go fuck herself."

"I don't think it's forbidden," Larry assures him. "We're just not supposed to be apart from our twins, so I don't think there's very many people dating, even though some of them fool around together. Henry..." he feels a warm rush of love for his twin, and glances down the table to where his brother is listening to Matron Alana raptly, "Henry knew what I needed. He's not really into it, but he doesn't mind reading nearby while I spend time with Ben and Daniel."

Frank nods slowly, thoughtfully. "George is a bit the same," he admits. "We've tried to stay close, though, the work keeps us close."

"The pairs here don't spend a lot of time together, do they?" Ben's question is quiet, but strangely heavy, and when Larry looks around the room he realizes with a shock that Ben's right. There's a little over a dozen people having late breakfast, mostly men he recognizes from his missions, a few commanders here and there. Alain is sitting with his twin - one of them notices him looking and smiles with a little wave - but they're the only ones. The realization sits like a cold lump in the pit of Larry's stomach.

Frank is still looking at him. "How much does he know?"

"We told them what was right for them to know," Ben replies, and his arm tightens around Larry a little.

Of course they had. It had seemed terrible at the time - the idea of being afraid of your twin, afraid of the sex that had been so beautiful between Henry and himself. But Larry realizes he hadn't truly understood the extent of it then. Now, after experiencing Activation, he can't help but imagine how much it would have hurt Henry if he'd recoiled from his touch, if he'd pushed him away. If he'd drugged his twin into oblivion in order to avoid their nature. He imagines doing it over and over, each time making them more distant. "They really drug their twins every time?" he whispers, horrified, and Frank looks sad at that.

"Not every time, youngling," he says quietly. "And some of us discover how to move beyond that. I don't use the tranqs with George now. But most of the others...."

Somehow that's even more terrible, the thought of turning sex into a chore, into something he would force himself to bear despite his fear for his brothers sake. He couldn't hide that from Henry, and knows how that would make his brother feel. Larry blinks hard, eyes burning, overwhelmed by the tragedy of it, by the thought of ever - 

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Henry's at his side, hands warm on his back, and Larry turns in his chair to throw his arms around his waist, burying his face in his chest with a sob.

"I could never hurt you," he gasps, clinging tighter. "It's too terrible to think about. Oh god, Hen -!"

"Shh..." Henry kisses his hair, leaning down more to hold him tight, fingers stroking his hair as he speaks, low and warm and soothing. "I know. I know, Lar. Don't worry. Things will never be like that between us. I promise. Promise we'll take care of each other."

Larry swallows hard and draws back, looking up at him. "... you knew, didn't you? You realized what they were trying to get us to understand about all this?"

Henry settles into the chair next to him, but keeps his arms around him as he looks out over the room. "I... I think so. I think... given everything I've worried about with my own shortcomings... it was easier to guess." He cups Larry's face with one hand, stroking gently. "I didn't want you to worry, love. Please don't ever worry about us. I know I can take care of you, now, I can do right by you. We can take care of each other."

The thought of Henry worrying about pleasing him when it's always been Larry that has the power to destroy his twin like these others have is overwhelming. For a moment Larry has a terrible thought - what if Henry is trying so hard to please him out of fear of Larry turning against him? But he can still feel his brother's presence, the slowly fading closeness of their activation. Henry's words are earnest and true, nothing in his emotions but that stalwart and deep love and concern for Larry's well being. Larry nods slowly, letting out a long breath. The buzz in the room has become quieter; he can see, out of the corner of his eye, how many people are looking at them. It brings back his boldness, and he takes Henry's face in his hands, kissing him sweet and slow, over and over. And as he does, his emotions calm, relaxing into the happiness he'd felt from their time united.

"I love you," he whispers finally smiling, heart aching. "I promise I'll always take care of you."

"I know you will, sweetheart," Henry replies, his smile sweet and warm as he draws back. "Want me to eat here with you while you finish?"

Larry shakes his head, pressing another soft kiss to his mouth. "I'm okay now."

They go for their checkups separately, Larry with a nice young woman named Alex who chats with him sweetly as she examines him very thoroughly. He responds, but his thoughts are elsewhere - on his brother, on Ben and Daniel, on what he's learned here.

When he's done he's taken to an office very much like Matron Alana's back at the school, though instead of the plush meditation circle there's a pair of comfortable looking couches. Henry's already waiting for him, standing over Alana at the desk with Daniel, looking through a data tablet. Ben, on one of the couches, gives him a warm smile as Henry glances up to do the same. "Lar..." his twin starts, a bit hesitant. "I know we talked about going home and listening to our surveillance, but... would it be alright to stay here a while longer? Alana says we can have access to our monitoring data, I... I'd really like to dig into it a bit with her and Daniel. I want to understand more of what happens during Activation."

Larry nods immediately. He moves to join his brother, stroking Ben's shoulder affectionately as he passes them. "I want to help them. The others in our year, like Ben and Daniel helped us."

Henry nods immediately. "Yes. That's why I want to understand everything that happened."

"And if everyone in our year can be like us, maybe we can learn how to help the older ones, too," Daniel adds softly, and Larry looks at him in amazement.

He leans across the desk impulsively to kiss him, joyful and adoring. Of course Daniel would want such a thing. "You really think we can?"

"I think some will be easier than others," Alana says, sitting back in her chair, regarding all of them. "And even the easy ones, even the ones like Alain and Dylan will take time, and work. Even helping your friends will be a challenge in some cases. There's a couple pairs that I'm still quite worried about. But I was very worried about you two up until recently, so perhaps if you can all help each other, everyone can experience the success you have."

Larry smiles at Henry, feeling again the rush of gratitude for his brother's care and bravery. "I'll do it. Who's next to activate?"

"Neal and Kenneth. They'll be soon, less than a week, I think. I'm not particularly worried about them, but...." She regards Larry for a moment. "Do you think you and Ben could talk to them in the same way he and Daniel talked to you? I could send them a message now and arrange for a transport for you back to the school."

Larry draws back a little, surprised. "Me and _Ben_? But we can't leave Henry and Daniel...."

"Now that you've activated you'll be allowed to spend time apart if you wish, though I hope you'll choose to stay close whenever possible." She looks to Ben. "I know it's not your nature to share things so private to you, but you have the most experience, Ben. And they'll respond to Larry's... earnestness. You're the right choice, if you're willing."

"I suppose it'll be easier for me than you," Ben says to Henry as he stands, who gives him a rueful smile. Ben touches Larry's back as he rounds the desk to hug Daniel. "You'll be okay? You don't mind if we go talk to the Caffreys?"

Daniel nods, cuddling into him. "They're very beautiful. Do you think you'll have sex with them? I don't mind if you want to."

Ben sighs a contemplative hum, thinking. "Maybe I could? I'm not really... into them like that. We'll see, I suppose. I wouldn't mind watching Larry in a Caffrey sandwich."

God, isn't that a thought? Larry wets his lips just thinking about it.

Alana chuckles. "I'll send the message."

It's a little strange, to be traveling back to the school without Henry - to be anywhere without Henry. The lingering feel of his brother's presence gradually fades as they move away, until he has to concentrate to feel it, and if it had gone altogether he isn't sure what he would have done. He cuddles closer to Ben instead. "We can just talk to them, you know. We don't have to... um... do anything."

Ben chuckles softly, kissing his hair. "You like the thought of fooling around, though."

"I'm always horny, so I like the thought of fooling around with a lot of people," Larry admits, looking up at him. "But you're the only one who matters. You're the one I'm in love with."

Despite their talk about mushy feelings, Larry hasn't explicitly said it before. He'd felt anxious, not quite knowing what activation would be like or what would happen. It's a little surprising to him how easily it comes out now, how good it feels to say it. 

Ben looks surprised for a moment, and then he's smiling, kissing him, over and over. "I'm so in love with you, Larry Byrne," he murmurs, low and husky in a way that goes straight to Larry's cock. "I adore you. And I..." he hesitates, biting his lip as he draws back. "I've come to realize something, and I... um... it's kind of dirty."

"I really like dirty," Larry assures him, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. "Tell me?"

Ben gives a nervous half smile, his skin reddening. "I just... all the times I've watched you and Daniel together, and then... hearing you lose yourself to pleasure with Henry when you were activated... um..." he swallows hard, his words breathless. "Other people fucking you really turns me on?" 

Larry gives a joyful laugh, kissing him hard. "I love you so much," he whispers. "I'll indulge your dirty however you want me to, just say the word. Will you fuck me afterwards?"

Ben groans, kissing him harder. "Abso-fucking-lutely."

They arrive back to the school quickly, thank god, because Larry's not sure if he can trust himself to keep from pouncing on Ben right in the transport. They head to the Caffreys quarters, and when Larry knocks one of the dark-haired twins answers almost immediately.

He smiles at Larry, all blue eyes and disarming charm. Neal, Larry thinks, though he's never a hundred percent sure - of all the twins, Neal and Kenneth go out of their way to be indistinguishable. "So... Matron Alana says you're here to talk to us about sex?"

Behind him, Ben gives a little choked noise. "Her message did not say that."

"Not in as many words." Neal grins and turns, casting a glance back over his shoulder. "Come on in."

They're beautiful, and Larry's not quite sure where they'd acquired the bottle of wine they pour out for all of them, something he's only had in small amounts on special occasions. They have a whole chiller of bottles, he notices in surprise, and wonders if that isn't the real reason they've shut this room off to the other boys in their year. He takes a sip gratefully - it's much sweeter than the wine he's tried before. It goes down easy.

"Congratulations on your Activation," Kenneth says, offering his glass for a toast. "I take it you were happy with how everything went?"

Larry nods, clinking his glass with the others. "Thank you. It's... it's a lot of what they've prepared us for, but there's a lot that... they haven't really explained. I'll try, if you want me to. Ben and Daniel explained it to us, and it really helped a lot."

"About the sex?" Neal smirks, leaning closer. "Did you and Henry have sex, or did he just watch you and Ben together?"

Larry feels the back of his neck heat, and Ben makes a little choked noise. "Daniel and I were only there to support - how did you know?"

Kenneth rolls his eyes. "Oh come on, we've known you two were hot for each other for _years_. Why do you think we've restrained ourselves towards both of you?"

"Of course, if you want to play now that you're here, we certainly won't say no." Neal leans closer as he speaks, reaching out playfully with a finger to touch the tip of Larry's nose, then drag it down over his lips. Larry can't help but draw a soft breath at the tease.

Kenneth's watching him as well, his smile widening. Then he looks to Ben, more seriously. "We don't have to play now. But you're very welcome, anytime. Either or both of you. And your brothers, though I know it isn't Henry's jam.

"We'd really like to spoil Daniel, too," Neal purrs. He leans in slowly, and Larry closes his eyes to the shudder of arousal that runs down his spine as the tip of Neal's tongue lightly traces his earlobe.

"You two make a lot of assumptions about me agreeing to let you play with my Rabbits," Ben says, and though his tone is unmistakably appreciative, Larry feels a shiver of arousal at the show of possessiveness. Ben finishes his wine with a gulp, giving Larry a little smirk.

"_His_ Rabbits?" Neal's grin is delighted as he casts a look at his brother. "This pretty blond Bear might be kinkier than he looks after all." He leaves Larry to step into Ben, resting a hand lightly on his chest and stroking along the seam of the white jumpsuit they've both worn back from the Protector Hall. He looks up at Ben through his eyelashes, sultry. "May we please have your permission to molest you and your boyfriend, Ben?"

Larry can see the shiver of arousal that moves through Ben at his suggestion. Surprisingly his boyfriend catches Neal's hand, removing it from his chest. "You can molest him," he replies. "And I get to watch. And if you please me with what you do to him, we'll tell you what you want to know about activation."

Neal laughs, throaty and pleased. "Oh blondie, you have yourself a deal."

Larry barely has time to finish his wine before they're both pulled into the twin's bedroom, both Neal and Kenneth stealing eager kisses from his lips, tugging his jumpsuit open. Somewhere in the middle of them getting him and each other naked he notices that they've managed to get Ben undressed too, and he can't help but reach out and run his hand over the gorgeous expanse of naked flesh he's come to know so well. Ben gives a pleased hum, pulling him close to kiss him hungrily. "Remember what Daniel and I did to you the day after our last activation?"

The memory brings him quickly back to full attention, and Larry bites his lip on a groan. "Oh god yes."

Ben's smile widens, hands stroking down over his ass. "You want that again, _mein_ slutty little _Häschen?"_

"Yes," Larry gasps again, because despite how overwhelming these beautiful twins are, he wouldn't dream of turning that down. "Please yes."

"You two are so gorgeous together..." One of the twins - Kenneth, Larry thinks - presses up against Larry's back, stroking hands over his hips as he sucks at the crook of his neck. "What would you like us to do to your slutty little boyfriend, Ben?"

Ben turns to steal a kiss from the other with a pleased hum. "One of you, get on the bed. I want Larry on top of you with the other behind, so that he can ride both your cocks at once."

The one he's kissing - Neal? - laughs breathlessly again. "Oh hell yes. You're on the bottom this time, brother."

"I won't argue with that." Kenneth pulls away to stretch out on the bed, grabbing lube from the bedside table and slicking his cock. "Come here, sexy."

Larry steals a last, breathless kiss from Ben's lips. Then he goes, straddling him without hesitation, eagerly sinking down onto his cock. He doesn't need any more preparation than that, especially after the past couple of days, and it feels so good to be filled again that for a moment all he can do is grind down onto him, sighing with pleasure.

Kenneth gives a breathless laugh, catching his hips. "Jesus, Larry! God... you take me so easily... feels so good though."

The other twin climbs onto the bed behind him, nuzzling his neck. "You look really good with my twin's cock in you," he purrs, erection rubbing against his ass. "You sure you can handle us both?"

They're not quite as thick as Ben and Daniel, but Larry still craves it. "I know I can."

"You sure?" He grabs the lube to slick his cock, stroking the head against his ass where his twin enters him.

"Stop teasing and fuck him, Ken," says the one underneath him, who's apparently Neal after all. He strokes his hands up and down Larry's thighs hungrily. "Want to feel how tight you are with my brother's cock in your ass with me."

Kenneth gives a little choked groan, apparently not immune to his twin's taunts either. He presses harder against him, shifting with the rock of his brother's hips, and soon enough he's pressing up into him, stretching him tight around both their cocks.

It's not like when Henry fucks him, Larry realizes that immediately. It doesn't have the same sense of connection, and even when they're both buried to the hilt he doesn't feel the same depth of fullness that he'd craved so badly. It's still intense, though, still so good. He feels wanted and oh so dirty, and Larry rocks down onto them with a sigh. "Oh god yes... fill me up so good...."

"Is this what you wanted, handsome?" One of Neal's hands strokes down Ben's chest as he stretches out beside him, fingers curling around his cock.

Ben rocks up into the touch with a pleased hum, then pushes his hand away, stroking himself slowly instead. "It's a start. You haven't even made him come once yet."

"Of course," Neal purrs, fingers moving to fondle Larry's cock instead. "How many times did you come on your brother's cock while you were activated?" he breathes, and Larry stutters down onto them with a little needy groan.

"I lost track," he admits, feeling his cheeks heat. "It was... mmm, it was hard to think about counting....." remembering why they're there, he slows, trying to catch his breath, to push away the need to fuck himself hard and fast. "Which one of you is the Rabbit?"

"You'll find out when one of us comes in this tight little asshole," Kenneth purrs against his neck, starting to rock up harder into him. "God, twinnie... feels so good rubbing against your cock as I fuck him with you...."

It's not like sex during activation, or even the biggest toy, but there's a definite intensity to being fucked by them together that quickly drives Larry beyond speech. He wraps a hand around the base of his cock, shuddering as they fuck up into him in counterpoint, moving together perfectly in tune. "Oh god yes, fuck me," he gasps, shivering, pleasure building almost too fast.

"Don't hold back," Ben murmurs, low and throaty. "We'll fuck you as many times as you need, darling."

It's a wonderful thought, and Larry comes with a cry, shuddering almost painfully tight around their cocks as climax washes over him. Underneath him, Neal's thrusts grow urgent, almost desperate as his twin slows, and in moments he's following Larry over the edge, blue eyes closed and head thrown back to pleasure.

"Now you know," Kenneth murmurs, nuzzling his neck. He runs his hands over Larry's hipbones, hips slowing to an easy rock. "Going to see if I can make you come as many times as my brother."

"I'll take that challenge," Neal pants under him, and flashes them both a grin.

In the aftermath of orgasm, pleasure feels almost lazy, easy. It's much easier to think. Larry runs a hand over Neal's chest. "We were made for this, you know. I know they've told us that forever, but when you're activated you'll truly understand it for the first time. During the day you're fully united... you'll see through his eyes, feel what he feels. Our sight and his strength combined in one perfect form. And then at night... mmm, at night you'll only be in your own body... but you'll be able to feel him so strongly, like in meditation but far stronger. You'll be his anchor to the world, just - oh - just the two of you together... feel how you want each other... how good it feels to be together...."

"He'll be your whole world," Ben says softly. "Even more than now. You'll feel drunk on his emotions, on wanting to please him. And even though... even though it will be hard to understand some things about the world around you... he'll be with you, his love for you, his desire for you will keep you safe and cared for. It's more beautiful than you could ever imagine."

Larry slows, catching Ben's gaze, heart aching at his words. He wonders if Neal and Kenneth can really understand without experiencing it, without knowing all that he knows now. "Is that what you told Henry?" he asks softly.

Ben nods, his smile adoring. "I was right, wasn't I?"

"Absolutely," Larry replies, and he closes his eyes with a happy sigh, reaching back to stroke his fingers into Kenneth's hair, turning his face back for a kiss, slow and deep. Then he leans down to kiss Neal, groaning into his mouth as the shift in position changes the sensation of being with them, the way their cocks shift and press inside him as they move together. "It's all up to us," he says, breathing harder, trying to keep his wits about him. It's hard when it feels so good, hard not to grind down harder onto them. "We have to - mmm - have to take care of them... give them our love... and in return... god, the sex is so good, Neal, as much as I wanted, every time I wanted...."

Kenneth's fingers dig into Larry's hips, thrusts growing more urgent. "I'll spend all night serving your sexual needs?" he purrs, and Neal pulls him closer, kissing him breathlessly over Larry's shoulder as they pin him between them.

Neal matches his brother's urgency, hips snapping up into him, each thrust a flood of sensation, building hot and fast. "Like you do now," he breathes. "Like now, but you'll be so big... god... can't wait for you to fuck me with that huge cock - !"

Kenneth's lips press to his shoulder, sucking hard at his skin, thrusts stuttered and desperate. Neal gives a low, breathless cry, and Larry can feel how in tune they are, passion building as they use him in tandem. In moments they're both coming, jerking up into him, even slicker as Kenneth spills inside him. It's so good, and Larry's so close, but he forces himself not to chase sensation, letting them set the pace even though his body screams for more pleasure.

Panting, Neal pulls him into a kiss as Kenneth eases away. "You're exquisite, Red," he murmurs, fingers tangling in his hair, hips rocking up into him slowly. "Thank you. You're so good. Wanna keep going with me?"

It would be so easy to say yes, to ride him hard until he gets himself off, but there's something he wants far more than just pleasure. He forces his breath to slow, returning Neal's kiss. "Are you using the biggest toy yet? Can we make out while our bears fuck us from behind?"

He hears Ben give a little needy noise, and Neal smiles wide against his mouth, words a low moan. "Oh yes. Yes, absolutely."

Larry's thighs tremble a little as he eases away from him, still tired from the enthusiastic night he'd spent with Henry. It's a relief to sink down into Ben's arms, claiming his mouth again and again. "Is that what you wanted?"

Ben nips at his bottom lip, hands moving hungrily over his body. "You're so fucking sexy," he growls, urging him onto his side and fitting up against his back, grinding against his ass. "Wanna fuck you so fucking bad - "

"Do it," Larry gasps, reaching back to grab his hip, urging him closer. "I'm good, I'm ready, fuck, need you so much - !"

Ben's mouth seals on the crook of his neck as he starts to rock into him, groaning as Larry grinds back onto his cock. "My eager little _Häschen,"_ he breathes, burying himself to the hilt. "So wet from being fucked, so wet from his come... you're so close, aren't you, my love? So close from letting them both fuck you... taking both their cocks at once...."

"Yes," Larry sobs, and in moments reaches the peak he craves so badly, crying out at the ecstasy and relief of his release. He can't think beyond the pleasure, and Ben knows him well by now, knows how to rock with him as he comes, teasing and extending his pleasure until Larry is panting, the world coming back into focus as orgasm fades into satisfaction, rich and warm.

"That's - mmm - that's definitely going into my spank bank." Neal's words are gasped as he arches against him. He catches hold of his knee, pulling it up in wanton display, and if Larry raises his head he can just see where Kenneth works the toy into him. He catches Larry watching and smirks, shifting the angle so Larry can see Neal's stomach bulge ever so slightly as he's fucked. Neal gives a little breathless whine, shuddering. "Fuck, Ken, gonna make me come too fast...."

"You say that like you won't ask me to keep going," Kenneth purrs, kissing his ear, though he slows the onslaught.

Larry twists back to kiss Ben, hungrier, catching his hip again to encourage him to rock. "Don't stop, lover," he murmurs. "Fuck me as hard as you want to."

Ben groans, hips giving a stuttered thrust into him. "Let me savor this a little bit longer," he breathes. "Wanna watch you with him."

Larry grins, nipping at his bottom lip. "Your wish is my command." He grins at Neal as he catches his gaze, arching close to kiss him, stroking a hand up the underside of the thigh he still holds aloft. He runs his fingers down farther, teasing against where Kenneth fucks him slowly with the dildo, stealing his groan with a kiss.

"We're made for this," he breathes against his mouth. "Not just physically. Emotionally. You think the toy is good, but his cock will be so much better...." he presses Neal's cock against his stomach, palming it in time with the thrust of the toy. "That's what practice is about... showing us how good it is...."

"So we'll crave it," Neal breathes, grinding back against his brother a little harder. "Fuck, I already crave it. Will you tell me about it?"

"Please," Ben breathes against his shoulder, starting to pick up the pace.

Larry's not sure any of them will last long. "Felt like I couldn't get enough of his cock," he pants, grinding back against Ben harder as his lover starts to stroke him with his thrusts. "He made me come so many times, and I - I still couldn't stop until I felt him come inside me...."

"You were fucking insatiable," Ben growls.

Neal gives a breathless laugh. "You were watching, weren't you? That make you all hot and bothered, blondie? Watching your boyfriend get fucked by his big strong twin?"

"Listening," Ben corrects, sucking at the soft skin under Larry's ear. "Listening to you come undone over and over....."

"Fucking Daniel while you listened to me get fucked," Larry adds, and Ben gives a pleased groan, picking up the pace.

"We definitely underestimated these two." Kenneth's eyes are dark and appreciative as he watches them, and when Neal twists back towards him he kisses him hungrily. "Can't wait to wreck you like that."

Larry closes his eyes to the build of pleasure, arousal surging at Ben's low, possessive growl. Whether it's from Larry's words or wanting to put on a show he's more demanding than normal, and yet Larry craves feeling him lose control completely. "We fucked again in the middle of the night," he gasps. "We had sex dreams together... I woke up so horny, woke up to him touching me... oh god, Ben.... begged him to fuck me again - "

"Fuck, Lar - " Ben's teeth sink into the crook of his neck, growling as his hips snap up into him, hard and demanding, pounding against his ass. It's just what he's craved, feeling Ben lose himself to desire, owning his body, taking without restraint.

"Yes, fuck me hard - " he gasps, crying out with the pleasure of it, and Ben jerks up rough and desperate, crying out against his skin as he pulses and spills inside him. It's perfect, more satisfying than everything else combined, and Larry joins him with a cry of triumph, giving himself over to one last, glorious climax.

He's vaguely aware of Neal's gasps of pleasure, but for the moment all that matters is Ben. Larry twists back to kiss him, trembling, gasping for breath. "So good," he whispers. "So good to me."

"I want to be," Ben whispers, holding him tight. "My love. My darling."

When Larry finally feels like he can breathe again he turns his attention back to the other two, who cuddle together, lazy and content, with eyes only for each other. Kenneth catches notice of him first, smile pleased. "It's been really great talking to you. I don't suppose you want to come back and talk some more tomorrow?"

"That's not everything you have to tell us, is it?" Neal's voice is more serious, and he watches Larry as he twines his fingers with his brother's. "Alana didn't send you here just to tell us how hot the sex is going to be. It's not all hot sex, is it? It's not all good."

"It is for us," Larry says immediately, and watches Neal's eyes widen ever so slightly as he draws a soft breath.

"It is for us," he echoes softly. "But... not for everyone."

"We've been prepared for this our whole lives," Ben says quietly, cuddling against his back. "And we have proof of that now. The missions Daniel and I have done, and now Larry and Henry... we have better reaction times, our unions are stronger than anyone in the Protector Halls have ever seen. They're stronger still after we've had sex. And the others, the older protectors... I'm not sure they quite know what to make of us."

"Some of them are curious," Larry says, thinking about Alain, thinking about the way everyone in the mess hall had watched him kiss Henry. "Some of them think we're cocky, I think. I'm not really sure they understand...."

Kenneth gives a sudden hum of understanding. "The sex. They don't understand the sex."

Larry must look surprised, because both the twins smile at him. "Don't worry," Neal says. "Ken and I have been... what was that term? Sexually precocious? From a very young age. We knew some of the Matrons were bothered by it, which was kind of weird considering they've basically been telling us to jerk each other off for as long as we can remember."

"It's nice to finally know why," Kenneth agrees, kissing his brother's hair. "Thank you."

The revelation surprises Larry; then again, he and Henry haven't really had anything to flaunt like the twins have. It's easy to imagine how confusing it must have been for them. "I'd like to go with you," he blurts suddenly, feeling a bit self conscious as they both look at him. "When you Activate. I'd like to go help, if it's alright. If you'd like me to. It really helped me, knowing Ben and Daniel were there with me. Knowing they understood."

Neal smiles, expression softening, and Kenneth follows, in tune. "I think I'd like that," Neal says, finding Larry's hand between them and giving it a squeeze.

~~~

Larry feels good, when they leave the Caffrey twins, from far more than just the sex. He feels calm and confident and... a little proud, maybe. Pleased that he's helped, that he managed to say the right things. To pay forward, hopefully, a little of how Ben and Daniel have helped him. 

He wants to do so much more.

When he gets the message from Henry asking if he minds if he stays one more night at the Protector Halls to continue his research, Larry feels another warm wave of that satisfaction. They both want this, to be able to help the others. They have different skills, different things they can do, but they're united in this, and it feels so good. It will be strange, to be without Henry at night for the first time in... forever. But it will make their reunion all the more sweet.

"Larry was amazing with the Caffrey twins," Ben tells Daniel when his twin returns, cuddling him close. "I'm so proud, _liebling,_"

"I knew you would be," Daniel replies, eyes shining as he pulls Larry into a kiss. "You'll stay with us tonight, won't you? Maybe you can tell me about it?"

"I'd really like that," Larry replied, holding him tight. Then he drew back, smiling. "If you like, maybe Ben and I can show you how we told them?"

"You have the best ideas, my love," Ben purrs, and takes them both to bed.

~~~

He tells Henry, too, when they're finally alone together again the next afternoon, though without the sexual attentions he and Ben had paid Daniel. "What did you learn at the Protector Hall?"

"I'm... starting to understand," Henry says slowly, his gaze distant. "I looked over a lot of readings. Ours, Ben and Daniel's. From our activations and some of our meditations. Our brain waves come into alignment when we connect, even closer when we Activate, though at some times they sync more closely than others. They're closest when we dream, strangely, maybe because our subconscious takes over, I don't know. But it's not just that we're in sync, we... think differently, somehow. Far differently than either of us do on our own. There's more, our brains do more."

"I asked if I could go with the Caffrey twins when they activate," Larry tells him. "Maybe you could come too and continue your study while I work with them?"

Henry smiles, kissing his forehead. "I'd like that. I didn't like being away from you for so long."

"I'm glad you're home," Larry replies, cuddling closer.

His brother's fingers stroke his hair, his back, warm and gentle. "Can you do one more thing for me, Lar?"

Larry cuddles his face into his neck. "Of course."

Henry's fingers pause on the back of his neck. "Ben... you love him, right? You're in love with him?"

Larry can't help but feel a spark of worry, and before he can speak, Henry kisses his forehead again. "I'm not asking because it's a bad thing," he assures him quickly. "You know I want that for you, sweetheart."

"I am," Larry whispers, and feels another flush of butterflies.

Henry gives a pleased hum, kissing his hair. "Do you think he'd ever consider starting to meditate with you?"

The thought leaves Larry confused. "But... he's not my twin. We can't connect."

"I know," Henry assures. "But it will be nice to just relax and be close to him, won't it? I'm... curious about what your readings will be like over time, individually and together. If you don't mind letting me pull data from you."

"I don't mind. I don't think Ben will either," Larry replies, and Henry smiles and kisses him. It's a curious request, but Larry's happy to placate his brothers' genius. And meditating with Ben will be very nice indeed... if he can manage to focus on the meditation and not just think about sex.

~~~


	6. Chapter 6

In the months that follow, and as their year-mates join them, Larry and Henry and Ben and Daniel all begin to spend more and more time in the Protector Hall, until one day they pack up what remains of their personal effects at the school and move altogether. The top floors of the tall building are all spacious, luxurious living quarters, and they'd each been offered their own, which seems ridiculous when they spend more and more time together. They settle on a double with a large, comfortable living area, a study for Henry and Daniel, and even a real kitchen. Sometimes Larry sleeps with Henry, but more and more he cuddles up with Ben and Daniel in their huge bed after making love, falling asleep with them, warm and happy.

He and Ben meditate every morning, after doing so with their respective twins, listening to a track of Alana's recorded voice. Larry hadn't expected anything to come of it, so he's not particularly disappointed when he doesn't start to feel Ben's presence, even though Henry claims their brain waves are slowly coming more and more into alignment over time. It's stronger when they do it with Daniel, too, but Henry can't decide if that's better or worse, so they settle on meditating with Daniel only a few times a week. Sometimes, then, Larry thinks he might be able to feel something, some part of them the way he feels Henry, but he loves them both so much that it's hard not to think that it's just his own emotions getting in the way.

Henry buries himself in work with the doctors in the halls, with Alex and Alain's brother Dylan who's just finished his medical training, with the half dozen researchers who don't treat the Protectors at all but spend days with their readings and data and observing missions. Larry's truthfully not entirely sure what goes on, but Henry's happy, occasionally sharing observations and theories with Larry and the rest of them that Larry tries to understand.

"The deeper I dig the more apparent it is that tranquilizers were the worst thing we could have ever turned to," he says over dinner one night as they sit around the small round table in their kitchen. "It's not really anyone's fault of course, people were desperate and didn't understand the nature of our connection. But when you look at the brainwave readings it's - " he expands both hands by his head and makes a soft noise of explosion.

Daniel's always the quickest to understand, and the most interested. "Well, we know it blocks the sync."

"More than that. It damages it. Worse and worse over time. Everyone thinks we go feral because of the denial of mating behavior, but I don't think it has anything to do with that at all. I think we go feral because we lose our anchor to the world. Four months in, when most pairs take a break from the tranqs, the connection's so bad I'm amazed they can even work together at all, even during the day. One month off tranqs isn't enough to even start to fix that damage."

Daniel shivers visibly, finding Ben's hand and squeezing tightly. "I'm so glad we never," he says, relaxing a little when Ben puts down his fork to rub the back of his hand.

"Can it ever be repaired, do you think?"

"We're hopeful," Henry replies. "Dylan and Alain are on the mend. There's been some setbacks, but they're committed." His lips purse with displeasure. "I wish more of them were."

"It'll take time," Daniel says. "The longer we're here, the stronger we run, the easier it will be to help them, to show them that pairs like the Reinharts and the Bumsteads aren't just outliers."

"I hope so," Larry murmurs, and Daniel smiles at him.

"We have to keep hope."

Of the four of them, Daniel spends the most time still at the school. He starts working with Alana, sitting in on sessions with some of the younger boys, then working with a few pairs himself. He wants badly to work with the older pairs, he's told them all that. But it will take time, to build his knowledge and credibility. To get the older ones to trust him enough to be willing to open up. Larry hopes that it won't take long. He and Ben and Daniel have helped prepare most of their year-mates for activation, and watching Daniel open up is surprisingly inspiring. He almost seems able to read other's moods like he could feel them, always seems to know just what to say to help them understand and accept the world they are moving into.

For the first little while, Larry feels a bit untethered - past school and their training, but without any clear passion for him to follow when they aren't working missions. He envies Henry a little sometimes, and Daniel, for knowing what they want to do. Larry wants to help as well, but other than helping when the younger boys in the school he doesn't really feel like he has any specific skills in that area. He and Henry go back to see their mother often, and Larry knows he'll always have a place teaching with her. He's good at it, but... it just doesn't feel _right_.

"Don't push yourself into anything," his mother tells him, an arm around his shoulders as they sit together in her quarters one night after all her classes are done. "Henry's always been so driven, but that doesn't mean you have to be. You're so young, sweetheart, it's so rare that anyone in this city can really enjoy being young." She kisses his hair. "You give enough to the city already."

Larry tries to let it reassure him, but it's hard when he wants so badly to help and doesn't know how.

(He tries not to worry that since they'd moved to the Protector Hall, Ben hasn't been back to see his mother once.)

It's almost by accident that Larry starts working with the Mission Commanders. It had just been curiosity at first, wanting to see and understand everything they help with and everything that could happen. There's a lot that happens at Headquarters, coordinating between the work crews and the field commanders, keeping the missions to strict schedules to ensure the teams are always secure by sundown. 

Then Commander Sameen that puts him to work during his fourth observation, pulling out a chair by the surveillance monitoring without any preamble. "Sit. Watch the monitor and tell us if anything's going to happen."

The topographical map generates around the transports it's focused on as they move forward into the wildlands, and Larry watches the yellow dots flicker into detection on the screen, surveillance pinging monitoring anchors that have been left in any creature they've had a past incursion with. "There's an orange one at two o'clock," he says quickly as it appears, the ping of an activated creature.

Sameen glances over. "I didn't say to report on that. Report if something is going to happen."

"How do I - "

"You're a Rabbit. With your reaction times, you'll know."

The idea is surprising, and Larry's immediately intrigued. It takes a bit of time to discover the specific kind of focus he needs to understand and predict the risk of the detected activations, but within a couple of months he's faster at it than most of the activated pairs in the field. Connor MacManus, of all people, joins him shortly after that, and between the two of them Larry likes to think the missions go more smoothly.

Ben sits in with him for the first few times, but's never particularly into it - he admits to Larry that it makes him anxious, watching while knowing there isn't really anything he can do to help out. Instead he starts disappearing into the kitchens, which Larry is grateful for when the lunch offerings quickly become far more interesting and their dinners at home more extravagant. On the days when Larry isn't in the control room - the Protector Hall has brought the pairs into sync enough that there's missions every five days, with three days in between when no-one's active at all - Ben and Larry have time to themselves to continue with the passion they've always had in music, even starting to compose, to talk about what it might be like to find other musicians to play with.

Perhaps it's a little strange to the older protectors, this little family they've found. It must be strange, though word comes in from the cities they're in contact with that similar programs to theirs are experiencing the same early success. All the pairs from their year stay close, even the ones who've started pursuing things outside of the Protector Halls. They're the only ones who've chosen to share quarters with anyone beyond their twins, which Larry thinks is probably even stranger to the older Protectors - the other doubles and triples in the Hall are used by the few Protectors who've formed long term commitments or marriages, or the Commanders with children who've chosen to live onsite. 

It's not always idyllic, of course - Larry reminds himself stalwartly that no matter how much he loves Ben, he's not his twin, and does his best to give Ben and Daniel time alone together, making himself scarce. It's lonely when Henry is so often buried in his work. But they're all committed to being together, and that sense of togetherness quickly becomes far more precious than Larry could have ever imagined.

Then, almost a year in, they lose Kyle Greene.

It doesn't happen during a mission, and Larry's not sure if that's better or worse. They haven't had a Protector fall during a mission in almost a decade, the commanders have told him proudly. The Greenes are part of Ben and Daniel's unit, and those are the missions where Larry always feels the most on edge, needing to help as much as he can, especially when they go deep into the wildlands more and more. He can't imagine what it would be like to watch a Protector fall on his watch, especially when Ben and Daniel are out there.

They don't lose Kyle during a mission, but after. The twins leave separately, as they always do, as most of the older ones do. The news comes back three days later, and unlike the information that gets sent out through the coms tablets, this is taken around the hall in person by sorrowful-eyed Commanders and Counselors. _Kyle has been lost to us. Josh will not be returning._

Larry understands, then, the code. Lost. _Suicide._

Alana and Beverly both come from the school within the hour. They're the Counselors that have worked with their year since they were children, and they call them all together, calling back the pairs that are outside the Protector Hall. Ben and Daniel take it hard - they'd been the only ones from their year in their unit - and Larry doesn't leave their side; he and Ben cuddle Daniel between them. Larry half expects a lecture about why it's important to take care of each other, but instead the women just look sad and weary.

"This is the worst of what we couldn't prepare you for," Alana says quietly. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you're going to have a lot of questions now and in the next few days. They'll be pushing tomorrow's Activation back two more days, as long as they can, to give us all time. Beverly and I will stay here, we'll be available to talk now and anytime."

"Do you want to talk to her?" Ben asks softly, and Daniel trembles in their embrace.

"No," he whispers, which surprises Larry. Then he clears his throat and continues. "No, I know what she'll say. I've listened to sessions after... after someone's lost. I... I wanna talk to Frank and George."

"Will you come, too?" Larry asks Henry, and his brother gives him a tight smile and a hug, kissing his temple.

"Of course."

Daniel sends off a message, and soon they're upstairs, knocking at the door to their quarters. It's a double, Larry is surprised to see when they go in, and wonders if they've always lived together, and if they've ever shared a bed.

"I'm sorry," Daniel says to the one who's answered the door. George, who dresses less formally than his twin. "I know this must be hard on you, too."

"It's far from the first time we've gone through a loss." George gives a tight smile before turning, pulling down glasses out of their kitchenette cupboards. He hands two to Henry. "Help me put ice in these."

Frank, on the other side of the kitchen island, tops up two glasses with more grain alcohol, then pours generous portions into the four new glasses.

"Is this how you cope with it?" Daniel asks as he watches them, voice strangely leaden.

"In the past," Frank replies. "Right now this is just a wake. Come sit down."

The pair settles together on the loveseat in their sitting room, leaving the four of them to crowd together on the couch, which Larry appreciates. The grain alcohol burns as he sips it; Larry's not sure if he likes it. Ben holds his glass without taking a sip, though Henry and Daniel both take small sips of theirs. "Kyle was the one who told me what things were like for them," Ben says, finally speaking first. "The morning after our activation. He was so... worried about us, that we didn't know about what he thought would happen to us." His lips twist, and then he takes a swallow of the alcohol, coughing as he swallows, his voice rougher. "He said it wasn't anyone's fault. He didn't believe that, though, did he?"

"We try and believe it," Frank says quietly, sipping his drink more sedately. "If you say it out loud, it's easier to believe. But right after Activation... that's when it's hardest. Especially after month four. When you can still feel your twin, feel them struggle with... with the aftermath of what you've been through."

"I considered it," George says softly, looking down at his drink. "Many times. Sometimes it's hard to know what's worse... how much you hate yourself, blame yourself, or that you can feel that same blame and self-loathing in your twin. It's easy to spiral. That's why so many of them live separately or leave the halls altogether. Distance takes the edge off the bond, and alcohol, and drugs. Sometimes you feel like anything you do to yourself is worth blocking that out."

Frank finds his hand on the cushions between them, squeezing it. "It was hard to make the decision to try and work through it together. George was very brave. It's easier for Rabbits, you know. The connection fades with time. And no matter how bad it gets, knowing that your twin can't survive without you... it's a pretty important reason for Rabbits to stick around."

"Or an even heavier burden on you." George strokes Frank's hand with his thumb.

Though the grain alcohol burns his throat, Larry suddenly feels like there's an ice cube in his stomach. "... what do you mean, they can't survive without you?"

"If the Rabbit dies, the Bear has no anchor," Henry murmurs before either of them have to answer. "They'll frenzy as soon as they activate. That's why Rabbits can never leave the city except for the advanced missions."

It's too terrible to imagine, and Larry has to let go of Daniel and press close to his own twin.

George nods. "Some of them try, of course. There's still containment pens, and there's tranquilizers that hold them over for a short time. But the full thirty-six hours without an anchor... it's hard for anyone to stay sane through that for long."

Ben drains his glass and sets it aside, wrapping both arms around his brother. "He told me it would be fine once we were past the first year. That most people were fine. They _weren't fine._"

"It comes and goes," Frank says, staring down at his glass. "Even now, after working together for so long... we spent so long hurting each other. It's hard to forget that. Working with your mother, working on your program gave us focus, gave us... hope. It helped a lot."

"It's too easy for a Bear to get caught up in the knowledge that their brother will live an entirely normal life without them." George adds, still subdued. "It's easy to think that... you can just leave enough of a donation to the genetics pool to feel like you've done your duty, and then just... take yourself out of the picture and give your twin a better life."

"It wouldn't have been," Frank replies quietly. "You know how many Rabbits follow after."

Daniel draws a shivering breath. "How do we get past it? How do you survive losing them, knowing what drove them to it?"

"We help them." Henry's voice is more determined than Larry's ever heard. "We have to. It's more important than ever."

Daniel looks up at them, rubbing a tear away with the back of his hand. "Do you really think we can?"

"It felt like a miracle when we met you," Frank said quietly, setting his glass aside and letting go of George's hand to lean forward. "I can't describe how much. Seeing you innocent and hopeful and happy. Seeing you the next day, seeing how strong you were after you'd been together..." he draws a deep breath, then nods. "Yes. Yes, I believe that we can help them."

And Larry nods mutely, and tries to push away the frustration of feeling completely useless to help despite how badly he wants to.

~~~

It's hard for Larry not to think about it, the next time he and Henry activate. It's hard not to look at the others in his unit, to wonder how close any of them might be to breaking. Alain - surely he and Dylan are fine, Henry says they've come so far. Larry talks to Alain a lot, even outside of missions, and he and Daniel had both gladly recounted their experiences to the man. Larry tells himself he can feel optimistic about him. Asif and his brother Shemar continue to remain prickly in and out of missions, and Larry's never met Shin's brother, the two of them aloof. The Aloysius twins from his year have joined the unit, and Larry is glad of it. It makes it easier, not to worry about them, at least.

Henry still makes love to him that night, while they're activated. Part of Larry had worried that it would be too much to contemplate. But he needs it, needs the closeness and surrender and release, and when he feels his twin's need match his own Larry sobs at the relief that courses through him. The sex is vivid and intense and desperate, and Larry's never been happier to give himself over to the oblivion of sleep.

His nerves have almost settled by the time Ben and Daniel go back out again. Then, as soon as he steps into the control room, they crank back up to eleven. He can feel the weight of the recent loss in the commanders as they send out the advanced mission - one they'd almost cancelled, Daniel had said, considering the unit was down a member. But even one short, Frank and Daniel make the unit the strongest and most experienced, and it's already been too long since their last mine pickup, the city's power grid at risk without more of the mineral necessary for their solar absorption equipment.

They set out early, far before dawn, through the city and across the bridge to the north, activating the great steel gates that keep the bridge unpassible to any creatures beyond. They'll Activate on the way, Larry knows, so that the bulk of the day still remains when the caravan reaches the outpost. More than enough to clear the building of any creature incursions and secure it so that the workers that travel with them can spend the night collecting and loading their cargo, the protectors safely asleep in the large transports they travelled in or the outpost's two bays.

"We'll be fine," Daniel had assured him before they'd left, giving Larry a sweet kiss. "I'll be in the transport cab the entire time I'm not with Ben. There's nowhere safer."

"We'll be back before you know it," Ben had agreed, kissing him loger. "And we'll be on com with you the entire time."

It's still been a hard trip, a sleepless night even when Henry does his best to put Larry to sleep with carnal pleasure. Larry returns to the command centre as soon as they'll let him back in, parking himself at the monitoring station and staring anxiously at the green dots that represent the transports and caravan at the outpost.

"Loading went well," Commander Sameen tells him, drinking from a flask of what must have been stim drink. Had she slept at all? "They'll be heading out early. Plenty of time to be safely back in the city before sundown.

"Okay," Larry replies, and tries to take comfort in the sound of the Protectors on com as they return to duty with the daytime, to Daniel's voice, well rested and happy. It still seems too easy, and Larry's not sure he would have even eaten had Henry not shown up at mid-day with a nutritional and made him drink it.

Then, as the transport is less than an hour from the city, the low level anxiety that's been with him since they left turns into full blown panic. "Something's going to happen," he says, frantically searching the monitor. There's no orange dots, barely any yellow. Where is it?

"Alpha team, be on alert," Sameen relays, then turns to Larry. "What?"

"I don't know." Larry feels lightheaded, feels like he can hardly breathe. There's still no orange. "I can't see anything, but something's going to happen, I know it, I can feel it - "

Then he hears Daniel on the com, a yell just as panicked as he. "Stop the transport. Stop the transport! Stop - !"

There's a bang, a terrible, screeching sound, a deafening crash. Immediately the Commanders are in action, deploying the protectors, commands calm and firm as they engage the incursion.

Larry sits frozen, staring at the monitor.

He can't hear Daniel on the com anymore.

~~~


	7. Chapter 7

"Response team to the bay, I want emergency and medical units on the road in five." In the midst of the chaos that erupts, Commander Sameen's voice is calm and authoritative, cutting through the buzz of voices. All Larry can do is stare at the monitor, at the green dots of the transport that sit unmoving. Six dots. How many were there? Is there one less dot? It feels like the room is squeezing in around him, it feels like he's suffocating but he can't make his lungs work, can't force himself to breathe - 

"Come with me." Suddenly Henry's voice is low and warm against his ear, hand tight on his arm as he pulls Larry away from the station and out of main control.

In the bright lights of the hallway Larry pulls deep, shuddering breaths, not resisting as Henry pulls him along. "I can't hear Daniel," he gasps. He wants to call for him, but his headset is audio only. "Hen, I can't - "

"I know," his brother says. "I knew something was going to happen, you've been too anxious to not have been seeing something. Just breathe right now, alright? If something's happened - "

"Give me a damage report," Sameen barks over the headset. "Am I sending every unit available?"

"Send three," comes the response. "Transport two is out of commission, no response from the cab. Creature's nasty, maybe some kind of a boar? It plowed the transport off the road like it was nothing. Engaging support artillery - "

The sound of multiple EMD cannons is almost deafening.

"Incursion contained." This time it's Frank's voice, but there's no victory in it. "Schreber is unresponsive. Get that med unit out here fast. Bring a tranq gun."

The world is a blur. Larry doesn't even realize where they're going until Henry is shoving a pair of deep green support coveralls at him, pulling off his sweater to reveal that he's wearing a pair himself. He's wearing a headset too, Larry realizes, staring at him dumbly. "Come on," his brother hisses, and starts to undress him forcibly. "We have to get you out there. Now."

They make the underground garage just as the first of the small emergency units speeds up the ramp to the outside, disappearing in a blur as it picks up speed. The last unit is loading a supply crate, and Henry pushes Larry up the steps, climbing in himself. Inside, Dylan hits the button to close the hatch as Doctor Alex helps Larry into a seat, fastening his shoulder belt. "I sure hope you two know what you're doing."

"We have to try." Henry, sinking into the seat next to him, squeezes his hand, then scrambles for his own belt as the transport begins to accelerate, far faster than the ones Larry is used to. Good, fast is good, they have to get to Ben. But is it fast enough?

"What's happening?" he asks Henry desperately, just as another update comes through the com.

"Schreber's extracted his Rabbit from the transport cab. We've got Commander Emily out, she's being tended to. Schreber's taken over the back of Transport one, won't let anyone in there. We have vitals on the Rabbit, but they're all over the place and we can't get near him. Sameen, tell us the response units are on their way, we need those tranqs."

"ETA fifteen minutes," comes the response. "Response team, the north bridge is open for your departure. Full speed ahead, you have more than enough juice to get there and back. Try not to mow into any creatures on the way."

"We can't let them tranq him." Henry's voice is firm, looking at the other two. "I've been right about everything so far, haven't I? This is going to work. I just need you to convince them to give us five minutes when we get there. Just five minutes."

"If we can't get medical to Daniel, Ben's going to have a lot more than just out of sync brain waves to worry about," Dylan points out, and through the haze of his panic it suddenly hits Larry exactly what's happening and what's at stake.

He chokes on a sob. "Hen - "

"Hey. Hey, look at me. Look at me, sweetheart, focus on me." Henry catches his shoulders turning him forcibly, and takes Larry's headset off, taking the buzz of command away. "Breathe with me. There we go. We're going to be okay. They're going to be okay. We're going to make sure of it. I want you to focus on me now, focus on my voice. We're going to center ourselves, we're going to calm down and connect together, alright? I know you can do this with me."

Larry swallows hard and manages a nod. Henry's voice is familiar, the words make sense, and the overwhelming blur of panic begins to fade. "Okay," he manages to gasp, and Henry smiles, kissing his forehead, his lips.

"Just focus on me," he says again. "We're going to meditate, we're going to connect. And then I'm going to tell you exactly what to do, and everything will be fine. Trust me."

"But - how? I don't understand why I'm here, I can't do anything, I can't - "

"Larry." Henry takes his face in his hands gently, holding his gaze. "You're going to be his anchor."

"_That's_ your plan?" Larry's panic comes back in a rush, heartbeat pounding against his eardrums, nearly deafening. "That's impossible! I'm not his twin, I've never been able to feel him, I can't - I can't help him! I can't do anything!"

"Take a deep breath," Henry tells him, low and firm. "Breathe with me. Draw deep... and out, two three. In again... and out, two, three, four. And in...."

Larry closes his eyes, lets himself focus on his breath, on his brother's voice. The drum of his heart softens, slows. He can hear again. "Henry...."

"Do you trust me?"

"I can't be his anchor, I - "

"Do you trust me?" Henry's brows knit, eyes growing bright. "I wouldn't lie to you. I couldn't. Lar, _please_..."

"It's me," Larry replies, heart aching. "I do trust you, I just - "

"Listen to me. Listen." Henry's fingers stroke his hair. "I'm not just giving you lip service. I've seen your readings sync when you meditate. And more than that, times that you don't even realize. And maybe you can't feel it but maybe that's because neither of you are active. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you can do it. You can give him what he needs right now. I know you can. You just have to trust me."

Larry draws a slow breath, then another. His feelings of powerlessness, of doubting his own ability to help anyone, weigh heavier than they ever have, self-doubt darker than it's ever been. But Henry's never lied to him. His brother's sharp mind has never misled him, never failed him. Maybe, even if he can't believe in himself... he can believe in Henry.

He breathes slowly again, closing his eyes, and leans forward to rest his forehead against his twin's. "You're certain."

"Absolutely."

Larry swallows. "Can I... will you let me feel it?"

"Of course," Henry murmurs. "Focus on me, sweetheart. Connect with me. I'll give you everything you need."

~~~

The calm Larry feels when he steps outside is borrowed from Henry's determined certainty, his own panic firmly tucked away in their meditation. He can't afford to feel panic right now. Right now he has to focus on that borrowed calm, on Henry's hand in his, leading him across the forest floor towards the open transport the others are gathered around, two of the field commanders perched at the mouth, projectile EMDs trained inside. Larry forces himself to keep his attention on that, and not the ruined transport that sits crumpled on its side, smashed into one of the giant redwoods, the back hatch popped open. He can't look at that, or the furred mass of the creature that lays still beyond it, nearly as big as the transport itself.

Only one thing matters.

Doctor Alex has gone ahead of them, connecting with the head field commander.

"You have five minutes, Alex," says the commander, "But only if you can keep him calm. Every time he gets agitated Daniel's vitals plummet. We can't risk - " she stops, eyes widening as she catches sight of Larry and Henry. What the _hell_ are you doing bringing a Rabbit out here?"

"His vitals drop because they're still connected. They're still activated," Henry says as if she's said nothing. "Ben needs a new anchor. I've brought one."

"You risk your Rabbit and you risk both of you, Byrne! Get him in a cab, get him - "

She stops as one of the protectors breaks from the perimeter - Frank, or rather, George, far bigger than Larry's used to seeing them. He's close enough to Henry that he can hear Frank's voice on the com, low and commanding, though he can't make out what he's saying.

The field commander frowns, but starts back away from them, away from the transport. "This is on you if we lose him," she snarls, and Larry forces down the shiver of fear her words send through him.

He can't be afraid right now.

Ben is crouched at the back of transport, curled over the limp form of his twin. Larry's seen him Activated before, of course, but never like this - eyes wide, teeth bared in a snarl. The EMDs on his tack aren't active, but his free hand is a tense claw. He growls and swings out towards the transport entrance as the two commanders lower their EMDs and jump away.

"You can do this," Henry says quietly. "He's still Ben. He just needs your help right now."

"I know," Larry replies, and climbs the steps to the transport.

Ben doesn't move as he enters, which is encouraging. At the mouth of the transport Larry's just out of reach, but he could lunge forward and take him out easily. Larry tries not to look at Daniel - there's too much blood - and focuses on Ben instead.

Connect to him, Henry had said. Like they have every morning. He knows how to do that.

Larry closes his eyes and draws a deep breath, pulling from memory the words he's heard daily, and could recite in his sleep. "Close your eyes. Feel your awareness draw inward to a core of strength inside you. Strong and calm and eternal. Feel that strength draw you down, grounding you, holding you safe and secure."

He can't feel Ben, but he's never felt Ben like this. He does feel grounded, feels the calm he's borrowed from Henry deepen into his own sense of security. He continues. "Feel the roots of your awareness as they curl down into the ground beneath you, feel them reaching out to connect you to the world around you. Feel them reaching out to your - to me. Let them reach out to me. Feel where I reach for you, feel the roots of your awareness touch mine, twine with mine, as they were always meant to. Feel that awareness bring us closer as we breathe together, let the air fill our lungs together, let each breath bring us into deeper harmony. Draw deep...." Larry forces himself to breathe, to draw air until his lungs nearly burst. Then he lets it out with a sigh.

He hears Ben exhale.

For a split second he almost forgets to breathe again, and only discipline makes him draw a second breath, and exhale, and repeat. Ben is breathing with him. Larry keeps his eyes closed, does his best to keep focus. He can't feel him, but he's breathing with him, and maybe that's enough.

"I'm going to be your anchor, my love," he says softly, and hopes that somehow, Ben can feel everything he tries to put into those words. All the certainty and reassurance, all the love and support he can. "I'm going to take care of you. And we'll take care of Daniel together, I promise you. But I need you to bring him to me now. I need you to bring him to me so that we can take care of him."

He hears a soft murmur behind him, and then somehow he knows Ben is listening, knows that he'll bring Daniel forward the same way he knows an incursion will start. "Bring a stretcher," he says to Henry, then opens his eyes and steps forward as Ben moves just like he knew he would.

In moments Dylan has a stretcher from the med unit at the back of the transport. Larry touches a hand to Ben's arm without fear, urging him forward, speaking softly all the way. "These are our friends, they're here to help. They're going to get Daniel all patched up, nothing's going to happen to him. Set him down here so we can help him, come on... there we go. Now give me your hands, focus on me. They're going to help him, and we're going to sit down quietly together so we can all go home. I'll be right with you, I'll stay right here."

"You can't seriously think it's a good idea to let him ride the hour back to the city with a feral bear," Larry hears the commander outside say, and firmly pushes away the spark of anger it brings. "Don't listen to her," he says as Ben's eyes narrow. "Just listen to me, just focus on me. We've done this hundreds of times, _mein Bärchen,_ this is just one more. Come on. Sit down with me."

"Give me a tranq gun, I'll ride with them." Henry's still dealing with the field commander outside. "I think you can appreciate my investment in keeping him safe."

"It's on you," she shoots back, and Henry climbs up into the transport, hitting the button to close the hatch as Ben sinks down onto the floor.

Ben jerks his head to look outside with a concerned noise, and for a second Larry thinks the hatch has startled him. It's the med unit, though, starting away, quickly accelerating to full speed. Larry takes his face in his hands. "It's alright. We're going after him, I promise. We'll be home before you know it. And I'll be with you, I'll stay with you the whole time."

Whether or not Ben can understand him Larry doesn't know, but his lover lets out a long breath, leaning heavily back into the ledge of the seating bench that runs the length of the transport. As the vehicle starts to move he tugs Larry closer, and Larry's more than happy to accede, straddling his lap and cuddling against his chest. The tack vest he's wearing is uncomfortable to lean against, but Larry's well used to how it works. "Let's get you out of this, okay? We'll get some of your gear off so we're a bit more comfortable for the ride back. Come on, give me your arm now, let me get that bracer."

"Alex says Daniel is stable," Henry said softly from the other end of the transport. "Still unconscious, but stable, and responding to treatment."

The relief Larry feels is dizzying, and part of him wants to cry from it. But Ben needs him to be strong right now, so Larry swallows it down, forces himself to keep talking as he finishes with his gear, cuddling close again. "See, I told you we'd take care of him, told you everything would be fine. We're going to be just fine. I guess it's a good thing we've been meditating," he murmurs, stroking Ben's chest. 

With his head resting against Ben's shoulder, he can see Henry settle in the very corner by the door, and though he's watching them closely, the tranq gun is nowhere in sight. Larry kisses Ben's skin above the neckline of his undershirt. "I'm not sure if this was what Henry had in mind when he asked us to meditate, but I guess we can both talk to him later about that." He cuddles closer, closing his eyes, fingers continuing to stroke slow patterns on his chest. 

He's unsurprised when he feels Ben's hands move to rest on his back, returning the slow caress. "You did so good, Ben. So good, you've been so brave. We'll tell Daniel all about it, he'll be so proud." Larry lets out a long breath, suddenly weary. "God, I can't wait to get home to Daniel. We'll go see him and kiss him goodnight and then just... fuck, go to bed and have really, really relieved sex." He laughs softly at the thought. "I know you'll be too tired for any of that when night falls and the activation fades. But it sounds really nice, doesn't it? To just fall into bed and make love... I'll stay with you no matter what, don't worry. I'll stay and sleep with you, _mein Bärchen._ Won't let you wake up alone."

Thinking about sex, especially sex with Ben, is always more than a little arousing, even at times like this when it's just an idle supposition. So it takes him a moment to realize that the gentle caress of Ben's hands on his back has become somewhat more, teasing his flanks, dipping down to stroke over the curve of his ass.

Larry bites his lip on a moan, cock twitching harder at the realization. "You _can_ feel me, can't you? Guess I shouldn't have been talking about sex." He can't help but lift his face to Ben's kisses anyway, pulse beating faster. One of Ben's hands tightens on his hips, encouraging him to arch closer, pressing against him, and when his fingers trace down the crease of his ass to tease him Larry gives a breathless cry.

He's thought about taking Ben like this before, how could he not? He's thought about it every time Ben's used one of the big toys on him, thought about what it would be like to take his boyfriend like this for real. He can't push away the arousal that comes with that thought, and has to force himself not to writhe on Ben's lap from the tease of sensation. He breaks from his mouth. "I wish we could have sex right now," he breathes, because losing himself to pleasure would give him so much more than that. He could stop thinking, stop worrying about Daniel, stop worrying about Ben. "I really wish we could. But I'm not activated right now and we have no lube, and I don't know how connected you still are to Daniel, so I don't - "

"Lar."

Larry turns to look to where Henry sits by the door. His twin gives him a rueful smile and pulls something from the pocket of his jumpsuit, spinning it across the floor to him. Larry stares down at it. "... do I want to know how you have lube?"

"Grabbed it from the med unit. Just wasn't sure how this would go and wanted to be prepared." Henry stretches out his legs, crossing one ankle over the other, settling back and closing his eyes. "Daniel's stable. If something changes I'll tell you. Do what you will on the way back, I'm sure you need the distraction as much as Ben does. If anything, it's probably good for both of them given the health benefits of orgasm. I'll make sure you have enough warning to get decent again."

How can Larry even think about saying no? Ben must be able to feel him, because he's already tugging at the front of the jumpsuit, sucking hungrily at Larry's neck. "Oh god, yes," Larry breathes, and gives into desire, starting to help him pull undone the snaps of his jumpsuit. He's barely out of it - and barely manages to grab the lube - before Ben's leaning forward, lifting him as if he weighs nothing and setting him on the wide bench seat. The show of force makes him feel wildly turned on, and for a moment Larry thinks he means to fuck him just like that. Then Ben is kissing hungrily down his chest, sucking at his skin, then taking his cock in his mouth.

Ben's always been attentive, but there's something hungry about the way he blows him now, groaning around him as he swallows him to the hilt with ease. He pulls Larry's thighs up over his shoulders, and when his fingers rub against his ass Larry grabs his hand, squirting what is probably too much lube on his fingers. It's worth it when he presses them up inside him without hesitation, fucking him eagerly.

"Oh god," Larry gasps, and grabs for the edge of the bench just to keep himself steady. The onslaught of sensation is just what he needed, though only a fraction of what he's craved. "Feels so good," he gasps, trying to press into the pump of his fingers. "Please more, please tell me you'll fuck me after, please - "

He cries out as Ben presses another finger up into him - stretching him open so wide, so good. Larry bites his lip on a whine, hips undulating, craving the sensation that Ben so expertly builds. It's too good - the wet, eager heat of his mouth, the press of his fingers, and when he swallows around him again Larry comes with a shout.

It's so good to come, such a relief, the tension he's been holding in his body flowing away as the shudders of orgasm fade. It's so good, and he can have more. He needs more, needs to lose himself in Ben completely.

"Let me straddle you," he pants, and is unsurprised when Ben moves before he has to, lifting Larry back down onto his lap. His cock strains at the front of his tack gear, and Larry can't help but stroke him through the fabric, smiling as Ben's eyes fall half closed with a pleased groan.

"You can fuck me however you like," Larry breathes, starting on the belts and closures of his pants. "You can fuck me as long as you like. Only we're definitely still in the back of a transport, so maybe it's easiest for me to ride you?" He finally manages to get his pants open, biting his lip on a groan as he frees his cock. He thinks of Daniel's comparison and feels weak in the knees from wanting. Yes, definitely bigger than number six. "Oh god yeah, you're so thick...."

Ben strokes his hips as Larry grabs the lube, pressing his fingers back up into him. It's good, and Larry can't help but grind back against them, stroking slick down the length of his cock. "Oh Jesus, Ben. Can you feel what a little slut I am for you right now, or are you just going off our past experience?" He hooks an arm around Ben's neck to lift himself up, and as Ben pulls his fingers away, guides the head of his cock up into him.

It's immediately different, more overwhelming than he could have expected. It's not like taking Henry when they're activated, when the physicality of sensation is nearly overshadowed by the connection between them. But it's so much better than the toy, sinking down onto Ben's cock more with each rock of his hips. Ben claims his mouth, kissing him deep, and time slips away into pleasure, into the shift of his cock inside him, pleasure blooming with each rock of his hips.

Ben's fingers knead at his thighs and ass, supporting him, half lifting him as he moves on him. It's so good, but as the pleasure builds he craves more, trying to rock down harder, push him deeper into him. "Please," he gasps, fingers digging into his back. "Please, I can take it. Please fuck me, _mein Bärchen,_ please - "

Ben groans against his mouth, low and breathless, and he relinquishes his hold on Larry's thighs, letting him grind down harder. In moments Larry is crying out, taking him to the hilt, feeling like he barely breathe for the intensity of it. "So full," he gasps, trying to move on him, thighs trembling. "Oh fuck yes, please, more, fill me up so good!"

Without warning, Ben's arms tighten around Larry's hips again, holding him tight as he moves forward. He drapes Larry back on the bench seat again, though this time only his upper back and shoulders are supported, his hips only held in place with Ben's hands, the weight of his body driving him down onto his cock. Larry feels completely helpless, and it's perfect, and he tightens his thighs against Ben's sides, encouraging him as he begins to move in him. 

He wants to speak, to beg, but all he can do is cry out, lost to the sensation he's craved. He can't anchor himself on the bench, but he trusts Ben to take care of him, moving one hand to palm his cock against his stomach. It brings his focus even more to how full he is, feeling Ben move in him, commanding his pleasure, and Larry fights to hold off, to live in this moment of exquisite intensity that he's sure he'll never have with Ben like this again. But his body knows too well what it wants, and clearly so does Ben, because his hips snap up into him hard and fast, and the pound of pleasure pushes him helplessly over the edge, the world whiting out around him.

A flicker of knowledge tugs at his mind, that the vehicle is going to jerk; before he can say anything Ben is pulling him close, into his arms and down onto his lap again. The transport still shudders, but it feels good, and Larry groans at the shift of Ben's cock inside him, promising pleasure even as the shudders or orgasm fade. Larry's thighs tremble as he shifts on him, but Ben's hands catch his hips, supporting him effortlessly. Surely Ben can feel him, knows just how he wants to move, grinding down on him slowly as he arches up to lose himself to Ben's kisses.

When he glances over to his twin he finds Henry half watching them, quiet and relaxed, a soft smile on his lips. It widens slightly when he notices Larry's gaze, and he gives a small nod. He must be concentrating on their connection, because Larry can feel it flicker against his awareness, the lingering effects of their meditation. Henry is deeply relieved, and happy, and so very, very proud of him, a pride that makes Larry's heart ache with happiness.

"We did so good," he whispers to Ben, kissing him again, and for a time this all that matters - being wrapped in Ben's arms and filled with his cock, rocking slowly together, deep and exquisite. Larry tries to engrave it on his memory, wants to tell Ben about every part of it, because surely Ben will want to remember this just as vividly. 

Eventually Larry's need becomes too strong, but Ben answers, rocking up into him with perfect intensity. Whether it's because he can feel him, or whether he just knows Larry's body so well is immaterial; the build of pleasure is perfect, growing until Larry's gasping, begging half-coherently for more, begging for Ben to come inside him. He wants that most of all, and clings to the precipice of climax, the pound of Ben's cock torturously good. "Please - fill me - god, Ben - !"

Ben's fingers dig into his hips, jerking up into him, and for a few incredible moments Larry feels entirely helpless again - helpless to his pleasure and Ben's, to being taken and used and filled. Then Ben pulses thicker inside him, spilling hot and slick, and the sensation of it is more than Larry can handle, sending him tumbling over the edge, lost to everything in the world but the pleasure of his lover, their pleasure together.

Ben cuddles him close, enfolding him in his arms, kisses warm against his hair. He seems even less inclined to move than Larry, which is good when Larry's not certain his thighs work at the moment. Instead he stays draped over Ben's body, pillowing his face on his body, and closes his eyes. Ben's softening cock still feels good inside him, and he's so wet that he ought to be aroused by it, but perhaps he can feel Ben's emotions after all - or at least his exhaustion - because Larry gives himself over to dozing without even realizing it.

"Larry." Henry's hand shakes his shoulder gently, and he smiles at both of them as Larry looks up at him muzzily. "We just crossed the north bridge. Should get your jumpsuit back on." He glances to Ben with a smirk. "Should probably get you decent as well, big guy." Both take far more effort than Larry would have liked, but soon enough they're decent and Larry's feeling mostly lucid.

"You've got about an hour until sundown. Do you want me to stay and help clean him up, or get an update on Daniel?"

"Daniel," Larry replies immediately. "I'll be fine. We'll rest. I think he'll want to see him, once night falls. I don't think he'll sleep until he does."

Henry nods. "Of course. I'll wait there for you." He opens his mouth again, hesitating a moment before speaking. "Lar... can I stay with you tonight? Both of you, of course, I just... it's been a day."

"Jesus, it sure has." Now that Ben is safe and calm and Larry's thinking about something more than sex, it all seems somewhat surreal. He stares at his twin in confusion. "Henry... you were ready. You knew something was going to happen. How?"

Henry smiles softly. "I know you, love. Better than anyone. You were so anxious, more than you've ever been. I knew that wasn't baseless. It wasn't hard to convince the others to help me."

"Thank you," Larry whispers, amazed and more than a little overwhelmed with gratitude. "If something had happened...."

"We take care of each other," Henry says, his smile soft and warm. "That's about more than just activation. And more than just us, now, too."

Larry nods, heart aching, and pulls his twin close for a kiss. "I love you," he whispers, and it's never been more true.

~~~ End Book 2 ~~~


End file.
